


Negli angoli

by ale93 (pioggiaviola)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Rights, M/M, Psychic Violence, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/ale93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea ha sempre creduto che la rabbia e il dolore fossero stati passeggeri e mutevoli, Lello pensa che dire ad alta voce i propri pensieri sia stupido e Cesco ha una personalità stravagante e imprevedibile.<br/>In un piccolo borgo del sud sul finire degli anni '90, un gruppo di amici è annoiato dalla solita routine, ci vorranno due tizi visti di sfuggita e un nuovo locale fuori città per rimescolare la situazione e creare scompiglio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

  


__

  
C’è un istante che rimane lì piantato eternamente.  
(Luciano Ligabue, Per sempre)

  
 

La prima cosa che gli viene in mente è che il ragazzino che era una volta sarebbe entrato in quel posto con le spalle un po’ curve, mordendosi un labbro forse spaccato. Avrebbe pensato a qualche battuta stupida e si sarebbe lasciato cadere su uno sgabello guardando tutto e non guardando niente di preciso, poi avrebbe soffiato via un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte. Ma Andrea non è più un moccioso, ha un completo scuro, adesso, e una camicia bianca da _fighetto_.  
Niente più tute, niente aria da stronzetto; i capelli un po’ lunghi e ricci ce li ha ancora però.

Intanto Lello –oh, _Lello_ , proprio lui, davvero?- si rigira la birra nella mano, la solita Marlboro rossa che un po’ si fuma da sola tra l’indice e il medio e gli occhi grandi che si guardano intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che non troverà. Le lentiggini sempre al loro posto sulle guance, ai lati del naso, pure sulle palpebre. Sembra ancora un ragazzo. E non è che poi siano troppo diversi da quando avevano diciott’anni, non è che siano _così_ adulti, ma vecchi si e molto. Si vede che c’hanno un peso grosso sulle spalle e che se lo portano dietro da un po’.

“Ti trovo bene”, sbuffa Andrea e sulla bocca sente il ricordo di un sorriso storto, arrogante. Ha ripreso da un po’ a farlo- a sorridere veramente, insomma. Prima era troppo difficile; gli angoli delle labbra ogni tanto tiravano verso l’alto per una battuta sentita distrattamente o per una cazzata detta in università, ma si sentiva uno strappo nel petto quando succedeva e allora doveva smettere subito, subito.  
Ora però è passato così tanto tempo, adesso sorridere non gli fa più male, non sempre comunque.  
Lello lo guarda dal basso, senza alzare la testa e Andrea si ricorda quando lo faceva da ragazzo e davanti agli occhi aveva sempre una frangia bionda di capelli, ora non ce l’ha più. Ha la testa rasata. Non c’ha mai pensato ad un Lello rasato.

“Anche tu. Stai-“  
Boh. Come sta, Andrea? Non lo sa bene neanche lui. Meglio di prima sicuramente, certe volte ha addirittura pensato di essere un po’ _felice_. Ma è sempre stata una felicità strana, un po’ smorzata, tronca, direbbe. _Sta_ comunque.  
Lello non sa che dire, stringe le guance per succhiare bene dal filtro della sigaretta e dondola sullo sgabello.  
   
Il posto è cambiato davvero troppo. Il bancone rigato non c’è più, la sala è più grande e luminosa, è tutto un po' più elegante e un po' più bello. Comunque ad Andrea fa schifo e probabilmente anche a Lello.  
Alla fine Andrea fa un sospirone, si passa un po’ di volte le mani sulla faccia, si stropiccia gli occhi. “Fa schifo. Vedersi dopo così tanto tempo, dico. No?”, dice schioccando la lingua contro il palato.  
Lello soffia il fumo in alto, arricciando le labbra e guardandolo da sotto le palpebre. “Bah. Schifo, no. E’ un po’… destabilizzante, credo.”  
“Ed è colpa mia. Diciamocelo, dai. Minimo mi aspettavo che mi dessi dello stronzo.”  
Andrea beve la sua birra scura, la mano che picchietta sul tavolo, e intanto si agita per colpa del ticchettio della pioggia che batte contro le finestre. Non gli è mai piaciuta la pioggia. Anzi, proprio la _odia_.

Lello respira forte dal naso; un po’ vorrebbe ridere e un po’ si trattiene. Andrea pensa che per quanti anni possano passare _ancora_ , certe cose non cambieranno proprio mai: Lello ha le catene, ce le avrà sempre.  
“Non avrebbe senso. Avevi bisogno di ‘aria’, no? Dovevi fare qualcosa. Muoverti, andartene. Non t’avrei mai fermato, Andrea.”  
Si guardano per un po’, la pioggia che bussa ancora contro i vetri ed è insistente. Andrea è calmo, ora può sorridere, può stare in quel posto senza sentirsi schiacciato perché, che cavolo, è passata una vita dall'ultima volta che è stato là, no? Ma la verità è che certe volte non gli sembra che siano passati _sul serio_ tutti questi anni, la verità è che è tutto intero, sì, ma si sente comunque come se si fosse spaccato in qualche punto.  
“Sei più saggio dell’ultima volta che t’ho visto”, replica Andrea, ridendo dentro il palmo della sua mano.  
“Per forza. L’ultima volta era quasi diec’anni fa, Andrè…”  
A sentirlo gli si contorce lo stomaco.

 


	2. 1

  
_Dieci anni prima..._  
 **Parte I**

  
Andrea arrivò in via Taglienti con la faccia più scazzata del secolo: si trascinava per la strada calciando mozziconi e sbuffando ad ogni passo, di tanto in tanto faceva tintinnare la catenella che portava appesa ai jeans. Guardò un attimo il cielo gonfio di nubi dense e minacciose, prima di voltarsi verso il fondo della strada.  
Sospirò rumorosamente quando intravide il grosso edificio grigio che era il suo liceo: non ne poteva più delle serate passate davanti al Palmieri, ma era un’abitudine troppo difficile da ammazzare, anche se nessuno sapeva spiegarsi perché tutti i ragazzi del paese dovessero incontrarsi proprio là.  
C’erano solo quattro case lungo tutto il vialone e quell’enorme carcere con su scritto _Liceo Classico Statale_ , più in là un muretto a recintare il cortile con le porte da calcio malmesse e i bambini che giocavano a lanciarsi le lattine vuote.  
   
C’erano poche cose che lo convincevano a infilarsi un paio di scarpe da tennis e a scendere in strada tutte le dannate sere. Una di quelle era Lello.   
Andrea studiò la scalinata della scuola e sorrise: eccolo lì. Vestito con un jeans strappato sulle ginocchia e una maglietta di Lupin, con la bocca stretta attorno alla punta della sigaretta, Lello era perso chissà dove, lontano almeno mille universi da lì.

Cignoli era un paesello del Sud a precipizio sul mare con le strade asfaltate male e i casermoni delle case popolari tirati su in mezzo al nulla. Era un posto di merda, per Andrea, un posto che ti si stringeva intorno fino a soffocarti. C'era solo da andare via, pensava, c'era solo da farsi venire le palle d'acciaio e scappare.

“Oh Lello, fammi fare un tiro.”  
“Ma stai fermo.”  
Andrea rise gettando indietro la testa e poi scelse di stravaccarsi su un gradino più in basso di quello del suo amico, per appoggiarsi malamente alle sue gambe. Lello gli tirò un calcio nel fianco e soffiò una nuvola di fumo densissimo e insopportabile davanti al suo naso.  
“Tu non le reggi le sigarette, Andrè”  
 “Che stronzo”, rispose ridendo e tossicchiando un po’.  
Andrea notò comunque un guizzo delle pupille di Lello oltre la sua spalla e il suo sguardo si fece più cupo all’istante. Si voltò nella direzione in cui puntavano gli occhi castani dell’amico e vide tre ragazzetti robusti che parlottavano a qualche metro di distanza, indicandoli e gettando occhiate ironiche.  
   
"Cazzoni.”  
Lello annuì piano, senza smettere di lanciare occhiate torve ai fratelli Tani: aveva gli occhi ridotti a due fessure zampillanti di rabbia e rancore. Il più tozzo dei tre alzò il dito medio.  
“Prima o poi, comunque, gli apro la testa.”  
“Gli _apriamo_ la testa, Lello.”  
Lello riprese a succhiare la sua sigaretta con lo sguardo puntato in alto, al vuoto, e con voce flebile rispose: “Come quella volta nel cortile?”  
Aveva un bel sorriso ogni volta che ne parlava. Richiamava quel ricordo abbastanza spesso, senza guardare mai Andrea negli occhi, evitando le solite pacche amichevoli, però un angolo della sua bocca tirava immancabilmente verso l’alto.  
“Ma ti ricordi come se la sono fatta sotto?”  
 “Perché sei pazzo, Andrea. Li avevi minacciati con una pietra grossa così”, esclamò allargando esageratamente le mani.  
“Si ma loro ti stavano sfottendo. Come dei coglioni.”  
   
Andrea se la ricordava bene quella storia. E come avrebbe mai potuto scordarsene?  
In primo superiore quei tre cafoni avevano preso in giro Lello per la morte di suo padre; “ _lasciatelo perdere, quello non parla con nessuno perché gli manca il suo paparino”_ , gli avevano detto. Si ricordava lo sguardo ferito di quel quattordicenne dalla testa di paglia che fumava come un uomo già fatto, si ricordava la voglia bruciante di strappare via a morsi il sorrisetto cretino dalle facce dei Tani. Ancora gli tremavano le mani al pensiero.  
   
Lello gli spinse un gomito nel fianco e si strofinò un palmo sulla faccia. Rideva, giusto un po'. Quel tanto da farlo sembrare il solito _grazie_ non detto.  
In quelle lamelle castane che erano gli occhi del suo migliore amico, Andrea riusciva a vedere le poche cose che lo tenevano stretto a Cignoli e quell’affetto, quell’amicizia silenziosa che gli era scivolata dentro da un momento all’altro, senza che se ne accorgesse davvero.  
   
Rubò la sigaretta dalle mani di Lello e l’avvicinò alle labbra, aspirando piano: un sapore amaro e velenoso gli riempì la bocca, ma non l’avrebbe sputato via per niente al mondo, non con il rischio di essere preso per il culo per il resto della vita. Mai.  
“Stai diventando verdino. Da’ qua” rise Lello e si riprese il mozzicone tra le dita, prima di scagliarlo lontano.  
   


  
  
Dopo una mezz’ora, dal fondo della via, apparve una testa bionda. Andrea sorrise istintivamente, alzando una mano in segno di saluto, mentre qualche ragazzina cominciava a ridere istericamente.  
Cesco caracollò accanto a suo cugino Lello, incurante degli sguardi ammirati e smaniosi che lo avevano seguito.  
 “Ciao, musoni. Dai, mostrate un po’ di riconoscenza a zio Cesco: ho la birra”, gridò, con il collo di due Becks da trentatré in una mano. Lello alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando, mentre Andrea se la rideva della grossa.  
“Dai, cretino, dammi ‘sta bottiglia. E non urlare, ché abbiamo già abbastanza occhi addosso”, disse Andrea, facendo cenno con il mento verso destra.  
“Ancora vi rompono le palle?”  
Fece una smorfia coi fiocchi, Andrea, e si girò per farla vedere per benino ai fratelli Tani, un attimo dopo Cesco gli rifilò un ceffone sulla nuca.  
“Se non la finisci quelli vengono ad aspettarti sotto casa e poi come fai?”  
   
“Non vedo l’ora”, bisbigliò in risposta, ingollando lunghi sorsi di birra, intanto che un ghigno stupido si apriva come uno squarcio sulla sua faccia; quello era il sorriso  delle cattive intenzioni, diceva sua madre.  
Lello lo guardava allarmato, con gli occhi spalancati. “Non fare lo scemo”, gli sussurrò.  
   
Non era uno che aveva paura delle scazzottate, Andrea. Non si lasciava intimidire facilmente, adorava sentire nell’aria l’odore delle risse: certi momenti l’atmosfera si faceva troppo tesa e aspettava paziente lo schiocco della corda d’ansia e pianificava il modo migliore per pungolare chiunque provasse ad avvicinarsi a lui minacciosamente, chiunque gli parlasse in modo scontroso.  
E Lello lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
   
Intanto Cesco era balzato in piedi, tirandosi su i pantaloni che ad ogni movimento ricascavano flosci sui suoi fianchi. Era magro come un chiodo, Francesco, quasi spigoloso e questa non era altro che la conferma di quell’aria da ribelle sbattuto che suggeriva la sua faccia.  
Si avvicinò a due tizi che avevano appena svoltato l’angolo per salutarli con entusiasmo.  
   
“E _mo’_ chi sono questi?”, sibilò Lello fra sé e sé.  
Il più alto stava ridendo rumorosamente; i capelli castani gli ricadevano sulla fronte in modo scomposto e con le mani si teneva la pancia, ma Andrea stava sbirciando l’altro ragazzo.  
Aveva lunghi capelli neri legati malamente in un codino sulla nuca e gli occhi affilati e sottili, di un assurdo colore tra l’azzurro e il grigio, che vagavano senza fretta da un lato all’altro della strada.  
Fabio –così l’aveva appena salutato Cesco- aveva tirato pigramente le labbra verso l’alto in un sorriso appena accennato, probabilmente in risposta a qualche battuta stupida. Si muoveva in modo strano, non ciondolava come tutti i ragazzi che gli stavano attorno, ma si spostava con lentezza misurata, calcolando bene l’ampiezza del gesti. Ogni tanto allungava il collo abbassando le palpebre, la pelle tesa allo spasmo sul pomo d’Adamo. Sembrava un gatto.  
   
Andrea si riscosse dopo qualche attimo, scoprendo solo in quel momento di aver aggrottato la fronte guardando quel ragazzo che non ricordava di aver visto spesso in paese. Si accorse che Lello lo fissava con un sopracciglio sollevato e distolse velocemente lo sguardo, ingoiando aria e vergogna.  
   
   
“Ragazzi!”, strepitò all’ improvviso Cesco, reclamando attenzione mentre si avvicinava con i due sconosciuti. “Lui è Alex e lui è Fabio. E non fate i soliti cazzoni, fatemi fare bella figura!”  
“Cesco, mamma mia, non mi chiamare Alex. Questi diminutivi da truzzo non li sopporto. Alessandro, ragazzi. Sono Alessandro.”  
   
Andrea scoprì perché i nuovi arrivati sembrassero note stonate in uno sputo di città come Cignoli: vivevano giù alla scogliera con la zia e la sorella di Alessandro, si erano trasferiti da poco e non frequentavano granché il paese. Avevano ventun anni -come Cesco-, ma se non fosse stato per gli sguardi furbi e sicuri e per quell’ aria sfrontata che emanavano, Andrea avrebbe pensato che fossero senz’età: c’era qualcosa di _amaro_ nei lineamenti dei loro visi, che strisciava intorno alla bocca.  
   
 “ _Alex”_ , disse Cesco con un sorriso sornione, “lavora in quel locale nuovo fuori città. Quello sulla statale… com’è che si chiama?”  
“Tredicivolte”, rispose laconicamente Fabio, fissando bene ognuno di loro con l’espressione di chi stava in quel posto solo perché non aveva di meglio da fare.  
   
“Che nome di merda”, esordì Andrea, puntellandosi con i gomiti sul gradino e soffiando via un ciuffo di capelli che gli copriva fastidiosamente un occhio. Notò che lo sguardo gelido di Fabio si era improvvisamente fermato su di lui. Sentì un contorcimento nel fondo dello stomaco, un senso di soddisfazione misto a inquietudine.  
   
Cercò di metter su un’espressione serafica, mentre la bocca di Fabio si piegava, preda di un divertimento piuttosto sadico:  
 “Senti, bimbo, il nome sarà pure di merda, ma intanto rosichi perché ci vorresti andare a ballare. O no?”  
   
Lui aveva sempre la risposta pronta.  
Andrea era diciassette anni di malizia, di sguardi ironici e furbi, di frecciate pungenti, lo sapevano più o meno tutti.  Lello, infatti, lo guardava in attesa di vedere una delle sue reazioni: solitamente Andrea rilassava le spalle, chiudeva gli occhi e, come se niente fosse, sfoderava un insulto sottile che quasi sempre stordiva il tizio che aveva preso di mira. Ma ‘sta volta non parlava. Non gli balzavano in testa le parole giuste, la frase sagace per zittire Fabio continuava a sfuggirgli.  
Andrea stava zitto e fissava truce quel ragazzo con gli occhi taglienti.  
   
“Dai, Fabio ha ragione: il posto è carino. Inizio il turno tra un’ora. Venite con noi?”, chiese Alessandro strizzando gli occhi in un sorriso gentile.  
   


  
  
La macchina di Alex era un furgoncino con la verniciatura azzurra che si staccava a pezzi e le ammaccature sulle fiancate che gli conferivano l’aria di un gracile trabiccolo, ma si _muoveva_. Li avrebbe portati lontano dalle scale del Palmieri, dagli undicenni che giocavano a nascondino dietro le loro schiene e dalle coppiette che pomiciavano a un palmo di naso, così vicine da vedere le lingue e la saliva.  
Andrea era elettrizzato, ma badava bene a non farlo notare. Se quel Fabio avesse visto il suo sguardo impaziente lo avrebbe inchiodato ancora una volta con quella faccia di marmo che aveva, ci scommetteva.  
   
Quando Alex fermò il furgoncino, erano in uno parcheggio vasto, con la ghiaia gettata sulla terra fredda e umidiccia; alla fine dello spiazzo si scorgeva un grosso cubo viola con un’ insegna al neon.  
   
“Oh, voi due”, fece Alex rivolgendosi ad Andrea e Lello mentre richiudeva lo sportello con uno schiocco violento. “Cesco me l’ha detto che non siete ancora maggiorenni. Stasera io non ne so niente, ma non fate gli scemi, intesi?”  
Annuirono all’unisono, sbuffando per quel tono perentorio e si avviarono verso il locale a passo svelto.  
Andrea si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Alex che batteva una pacca sulle spalle di Fabio e Cesco, blaterando: “Vale pure per voi, imbecilli”, mentre i due si scambiavano uno sguardo ironico.  
   
Entrando, Andrea affondò lo sguardo nella luce soffusa del Tredicivolte e si leccò le labbra. Aveva _fame_ di un posto così, fame delle casse che esplodevano sotto le vibrazioni della musica sparata a tutto volume, della calca che si dimenava al centro del locale, fame di qualche ora di cervelli scollegati, andati, dimenticati.  
“Lello, vado”, disse soltanto, senza aspettare risposta.  
   
C’era un pezzo veloce che Andrea non riconobbe neppure. Si buttò in mezzo alla folla; non si voltò.  
C’erano solo tutte quelle mani che lo toccavano, gambe annodate, macchie di colore al posto delle facce e Andrea aveva già perso la testa. Chiuse gli occhi, come se godesse, come se qualcuno gli stesse versando il ritmo direttamente in petto, e cominciò a muoversi.  
   
Sotto le ciglia gli occhi coglievano immagini distorte dai beat, dal sudore di corpi morbidi. Era stordito, ubriaco di odori e movimenti.  
Lello era in fondo al locale, si faceva trascinare da Alex verso il bancone, mentre gli altri due ballavano a qualche metro da lui.  
Fabio si dondolava solo un po’ sui piedi, lasciando ciondolare la testa all’ indietro, la gola scoperta e sembrava che da un momento all’ altro potesse proprio mettersi a ululare; aveva un’ espressione strana distesa sul viso. Andrea sentì una botta d'eccitazione dritta nello stomaco.  
Questo non era giusto, pensava Andrea ogni volta che gli accadeva. Si odiava quando faceva così.  
Quando si soffermava a guardare la bocca umida di saliva di un ragazzo, quando di notte lo coglievano sogni distorti di due corpi maledettamente _uguali_ , Andrea era spaventato.  
   
Fabio si accorse di due occhi che lo fissavano fendendo la sala intera da un capo all’ altro.  
Andrea vide la sua fronte corrucciata, la bocca schiusa. Poi Fabio sorrise. Era un sorriso molto, molto bello, con l’angolo destro delle labbra tirato verso l’alto dello zigomo, il taglio netto della mascella ombrata di barba messo in mostra e un luccichio di divertimento nello sguardo. Ma da dove diavolo era venuto fuori questo tizio?  
Durò un attimo, tanto che Andrea si disse che doveva aver immaginato tutto, come in una di quelle fantasie malate che macchinava la mattina sotto la doccia.  
   
Ma Alex, dietro al bancone dove aveva già iniziato a servire i clienti, aveva lasciato traboccare la birra dal boccale, la mano ancora bloccata sul rubinetto d’ottone e gli occhi che balzavano senza sosta da Andrea a Fabio, andata e ritorno. Alex aveva visto tutto, ma non aveva capito, no. Non poteva capire. Quello sguardo allucinato significava altro.  
Il solito senso di vergogna strisciò in fondo alla gola di Andrea, stordendolo per qualche attimo. Poi si allontanò dalla pista, superò Fabio senza guardarlo più neanche per un nano secondo, perché se l’avesse fatto sarebbe risalito tutto a galla e lui sarebbe stato dannato per sempre: il grido di frustrazione che si costringeva a trattenere, la voglia di provare ad avvicinarsi alla bocca, al corpo di un maschio, per _capire_ , era tutto spaventosamente sbagliato.  
   
Con Lello o con Cesco non gli era mai successo niente del genere, solitamente si fissava sui dettagli di alcuni ragazzi: le labbra, soprattutto. E poi il collo, le spalle, le _gambe_. Erano scorci di persone sempre diverse che coglieva distrattamente, quasi senza rendersene conto, che poi saltavano fuori quando meno se lo aspettava e lo inquietavano.  
E allora perché, dannazione, perché quello sconosciuto lo faceva sentire così male? Gli si seccava la gola al solo pensiero, sentiva salire velocemente l’angoscia in un punto al centro del petto che pulsava incessantemente. 

Raggiunse Lello, che se ne stava seduto su uno sgabello vicino al bancone di legno lucido, e si sistemò accanto a lui. Alex stava pestando il lime per preparare un mojito e lo guardava di sottecchi, con le sopracciglia unite al centro da un'espressione circospetta.  
   
“Andrea, ma stai male?”  
La voce di Lello giunse proprio come un salvagente in mezzo alla burrasca, ma Andrea non avrebbe potuto afferrarlo in nessun modo. Lello non sapeva nulla: sospettava, ma non capiva. Ed era giusto così perché la verità era un mostro altissimo e impossibile da affrontare.  
“Ho solo caldo. Beviamo?”  
Lello annuì vagamente mentre Andrea gettava l’ultimo sguardo alle sue spalle.  
Cesco ballava con un ragazza, le sue mani scivolavano sui fianchi di lei, seguivano il movimento lento e le bocche erano vicine, così vicine e ad Andrea quella scena non diceva niente, non come lo sguardo grigio azzurro che aveva notato alle loro spalle. Fabio lo stava ancora guardando.  
Qualcosa nel suo stomaco si mosse troppo velocemente… non doveva vomitare, nient’affatto.  
   
Era solo un’altra di quelle sere troppo dure a morire, si disse Andrea. Forse avrebbe morso a lungo il cuscino prima di addormentarsi, forse si sarebbe fatto una sega tra i singhiozzi, ma poi, al mattino, sarebbe andata meglio, sarebbe passata. Passava sempre.  



	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Andrea cita la poesia "Dove ero finito?", tratta dalla raccolta "Cena a sbafo" di Bukowski che è effettivamente uscita nel 2009;  
> **la canzone di cui si parla nel capitolo, Bring it on down degli Oasis, fa parte del loro primo album Definitely Maybe (pubblicato nel '94), ma non è un singolo, dunque non è poi molto conosciuta. Se vi andasse di ascoltarla, sarebbe un' ottima colonna sonora per questo capitolo, perché il messaggio di fondo è quello di lasciarsi andare, di spaccare tutto.

 

  
Andrea guardò pigramente verso la finestra socchiusa, lasciando che i rumori della strada si prendessero tutta la sua scarsa attenzione. Sentiva il chiacchiericcio delle signore che si confidavano da un balcone all’altro e le imprecazioni di un tizio che non riusciva a mettere in moto lo scooter.  
La vita là fuori sembrava terribilmente sonnacchiosa e a lui stava bene stare semplicemente ad ascoltarla, sdraiato sul letto di Lello, con una raccolta di Bukowski abbandonata sul viso, contro la bocca. Baciò la carta e gli venne da ridere.  
   
“Dai, Andrè, concentrati! Se no non finiamo più…”, stava dicendo Lello, guardandolo dal basso con una certa aria di rimprovero. Se ne stava seduto sul pavimento con il vocabolario di greco aperto sulle ginocchia e faceva sbadigli grandi quanto l’alba.  
“Che palle ‘sti frammenti di Eraclito. Copia quello che c’è nelle note e amen.”  
Lello sospirò rassegnato e ricominciò a sfogliare a rilento le pagine sottili del dizionario con quel fruscio fastidioso che picchiava nella testa. “Sempre meglio di quella roba americana.”  
Bastò qualche attimo e Andrea s’era di nuovo perso; in un battito di ciglia era lontano da Eraclito, dal compito in classe che avrebbe dovuto affrontare il giorno successivo, lontano da Lello che sbuffava ad intervalli regolarissimi.  
   
 _“_ _Ero in uno strano viaggio_  
ma era  
privo di senso.  
Non avevo idee.  
Non avevo progetti.  
Dormivo.  
Non facevo altro che dormire  
e aspettare. 1”, lesse in un sussurro, sporgendosi oltre il bordo del letto.  
“E smettila con tutte ‘ste stronzate”, soffiò Lello tra i denti, lanciandogli un cuscino.  
“Seriamente, Lello, sei un bastardo insensibile”  
E scoppiarono a ridere.  
   
Quei versi erano veri, spaventosamente veri e concreti, per lui e un po’ Lello lo sapeva. La sensazione di essere sempre trattenuto in un torpore impalpabile e molesto non lo abbandonava mai, mai, mai. Ad Andrea sembrava di vivere col freno a mano sempre tirato e per quanto provasse a dar gas… restava fermo a poca distanza dal punto di partenza.  
Non sapeva esattamente cosa gli mancasse, lui voleva solo andare, muoversi, liberarsi. Al Tredici volte gli era sembrato di averlo fatto. Erano passati due giorni e non era riuscito a smettere di pensarci neppure per un attimo: le luci viola, la musica altissima come non l’aveva mai sentita, il fiatone dopo aver ballato e bevuto. Fabio. Aveva provato parecchio imbarazzo, quando l’aveva realizzato, ma quel tizio, quella voglia elettrica che gli aveva fatto provare, lo avevano fatto tendere e vibrare come una corda. Trascinato in una vorticosa spirale di euforia, ecco come si era sentito.  
Non voleva pensarci, non voleva pensarci _affatto_ , ma ci era dentro fino al collo.  
   
 “Si può sapere che c’hai?”, chiese improvvisamente Lello, chiudendo con un tonfo i libri che aveva intorno. Ad Andrea parve di precipitare da un palazzo di circa ventimila piani.  
“Eh? Niente, niente… come che ho?”  
“Sei sempre da un’altra parte. Parla e finiamola, no?”  
Lello s’accasciò sul letto accanto ad Andrea e lo guardò attentamente con un lungo solco ad attraversargli la fronte. Era la persona più discreta che Andrea avesse mai conosciuto, sicuramente la meno ficcanaso di quello stupido paese in cui avevano avuto la sfiga di nascere.  
Non scavava negli affari altrui, Lello galleggiava in una bolla distante da chiunque, si limitava a starsene seduto in un angolo ad osservare come si modellava la vita di chi gli stava intorno. Ma con Andrea era diverso, Andrea si era preso con prepotenza lo spazio personale di Lello, lo aveva fatto suo, semplicemente. E lui gliel’aveva lasciato fare come se fosse naturale, come se non esistesse nessun’ altro all’altezza.  
   
Posò la testa sulla spalla di Lello, strofinando la fronte sulla sua camicia; Lello s'irrigidiva sempre un po'.  
“Sei sempre il solito, Lellì. Non ti preoccupare…”  
“Sì, come no. Tu sei… _tu_ e sei pazzo, come faccio a star tranquillo?”  
Dolce, Lello aveva un sorriso dolcissimo e piccolo, quasi invisibile, solo per lui. Strizzava gli occhi castani come per fargli un buco al centro della testa, per guardarci dentro e tutto il suo viso si accendeva appena di una luce calda e familiare, mentre le lentiggini sul suo naso tremavano un po’.  
Poi Andrea gli pizzicava il braccio e lui rideva sommessamene.  
“Non me lo vuoi dire.”  
“Non c’è niente, Lello, dai…”  
“Sì, sì. Tanto prima o poi lo capisco.”  
   
Ci aveva pensato, Andrea, a raccontargli tutto, ci aveva pensato spesso e dolorosamente. Gli faceva male mentirgli, un male quasi fisico, perché Lello era l’unico per cui potesse sentirsi in colpa. Al resto del mondo Andrea non doveva niente, ma a Lello doveva tutto. Se non aveva mandato a puttane il liceo, sprofondando in bocciature secche, lo doveva a lui; se non si lasciava andare a quella rabbia cieca che certe sere lo colpiva al centro del petto proprio come uno sparo, lo doveva a lui. Lello con i suoi gesti impercettibili, silenziosi, che lo trascinava lontano dalle sue zone buie, Lello che parlava solo dopo aver riflettuto, senza incertezze, Lello che fumava fiumi di sigarette solo per nascondersi un po' da chiunque, ma non da lui, mai... Solo con lui Andrea avrebbe potuto parlare.  
Ma non era colpa sua se non riusciva a spiegare quello che gli vorticava nella testa, se si sentiva schiacciato sotto se stesso. Gli abbracci fraterni, le pacche sulle spalle, quel modo che aveva Lello di punzecchiargli il fianco, sarebbe diventato tutto sporco ai suoi occhi? Questo si chiedeva sempre.  
E, spaventosamente, la risposta era sempre sì.  
   
Lello lo spintonò, facendolo ricadere malamente sul materasso.  
“Dai scemo, sono già le sette. Mangiamo una cosa e andiamo, se no Alex ci lascia col culo per terra, stasera”, disse.

 

   


  


 

 

  
  
_Fa che non venga,_ aveva pensato Andrea per tutto il dannato tragitto verso via Taglienti. _Fa che per un motivo qualsiasi lui non ci sia._  
Voleva tornarci al locale, certo, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato altro modo per andarci se non salire su quel furgoncino blu con Alex e Fabio.  
E Fabio, Fabio, Fabio, come un’ossessione a martellargli il cervello e non capiva perché, non se lo spiegava proprio.  
   
Alla fine, ovviamente, _tutti_ si erano presentati all’appuntamento.  
L’agitazione che lo colse nel momento in cui stava per mettere piede in auto gli strattonò lo stomaco in modo così violento che la mano prese a tremare sulla maniglia dello sportello. Si sentiva un maledetto idiota.  
Guardò un attimo dalla parte di Lello per ritrovare un briciolo di lucidità. In fondo non stava accadendo nulla, niente di strano o bizzarro, era solo un’inspiegabile attrazione confusa, un calore che gli riempiva il petto, la testa, la pancia, solo questo. Poteva conviverci.  
   
Andrea provò a rilassarsi contro il sedile, la guancia bollente lasciata a contatto con il vetro gelido del finestrino. Gli alberi spogli sfrecciavano sotto il suo sguardo e il centro del paese si diradava velocemente, lasciando il passo alla campagna rude, selvaggia, mentre imboccavano la statale.  
Con la coda dell’occhio intravide il braccio di Fabio, bianchissimo nel buio dell’abitacolo, che si allungava verso l’autoradio. Beccò una stazione che trasmetteva un pezzo degli Oasis per lo più sconosciuto, ma non per Andrea. _Bring it on down_ , c’era d’ammattire per quella canzone.  
   
“Che cazzo fai, Fabio, spegni ‘sto coso!”  
Fabio prese a ridere, scompigliando i capelli di Alex, che non scollava neppure un mignolo dal volante nel tentativo di levarselo di torno. Intanto Andrea, quasi inconsapevolmente, prese a cantare.  
Il suono si allungava e vibrava di un ardore represso e scomposto dalla radio gracchiante e Andrea lo seguiva perfettamente. Aveva registrato quella canzone con Lello e quasi s’erano mangiati il nastro dell’audiocassetta, per tutte le volte che l’avevano ascoltata.  
Lello alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma ad Andrea non sfuggì una minuscola smorfia di divertimento. _Ascolta, Lello, ascolta. Questo è come le poesie di Bukowski, ma ci sono le schitarrate e i patterns di batteria_ , gli aveva detto una volta.  
   
“Dai, Alex, al bimbo piace! Senti come se la canta”, disse Fabio, sporgendosi oltre il sedile anteriore. Andrea ammutolì.  
“Non smettere, non fai schifo”  
“Ah, beh, _grazie_ ”  
Fabio sembrava quel genere di persona che stava sulle palle alla gente perché succhiava tutta l'attenzione: a lui piaceva avere il mondo in mano, adorava gettare in giro sguardi glaciali con la chiara intenzione di far colare a picco l’umore di chi gli stava intorno, gli piaceva sentire gli occhi addosso, muoversi per incantare la gente, trascinarla in alto, come sospesa, e poi lasciarla cadere di schianto. Non era colpa di Andrea se Fabio attirava come una calamita, se era bello e cupo, se soffiava tra i denti risposte da stronzo, se s’imbronciava come un bambino, se era all’ombra di un mistero.  
Si divertiva, Fabio, a fare lo stronzo, si divertiva da matti.  
Poi, quando il gioco finiva e non restava altro da fare se non guardare la terra bruciata che s’era lasciato intorno, inclinava un po’ la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi. Come in quel momento.  
Distolse lo sguardo, mentre un ghigno divertito affiorava sulla sua bocca. Bella, pensava distrattamente Andrea, una bocca spaventosamente bella.  
   
“Lello, anche tu sai cantare?”  
“Non imbrocco una nota, Fabio”, gli rispose semplicemente, facendo spallucce.  
“E con gli strumenti?”  
“Cesco mi ha insegnato a suonare il basso. Me la cavo.”  
Da sempre a Cignoli, almeno dacché ricordava Andrea, esisteva un negozio di dischi e materiale per autodidatti, però c'aveva pure gli strumenti per quelli che volevano imparare a fare rock, ‘scoparsi la musica come Jimi Hendrix’.  
Cesco potevi trovarlo sempre lì, seduto per terra, sotto al bancone d’ingresso, con i suoi libriccini pieni di spartiti tutti attorno a lui. Non aveva la chitarra e il proprietario, un _vecchietto_ sopra i cinquanta anche piuttosto avanti per la sua età, gli permetteva di suonare una delle sue, in cambio di qualche commissione.  
Andrea c'era stato in quel posto con gli scaffali alti fino al soffitto pieni di vinili messi in ordine cronologico, alfabetico e per genere. Le pareti erano giallognole, il bancone e la cassa che cadevano a pezzi. Lello l'aveva adorato, specialmente perché in quel buco per la prima volta aveva imbracciato un basso. Erano tornati là almeno un milione di volte.  
Cesco l’aveva raccontato anche ad Alex, che di tanto in tanto lo prendeva in giro; _prima o poi tua madre ti mette alla porta e tu dovrai campare di chitarre,_ gli diceva. Ma lui se ne infischiava, se ne fregava di tutto, era fatto così: inseguiva, annaspando, dei sogni che lo lasciavano con un pugno di mosche e un sorriso.  
   
“Allora dobbiamo suonare tutti insieme una volta!”, esplose Fabio, in un attimo di puro entusiasmo. “Alex, tu ci fai da frontman, che rimorchi come un pazzo.”  
“Quello sei tu. E comunque no, grazie, la musica proprio non fa per me! Lasciami fuori, io vi metto le mille lire nel piattino!”  
“’Mazza che stronzo! Almeno parla con Armando, così ci fa suonare al Tredici!”  
“Si e se poi gli fate schifo, al proprietario, e io vengo sbattuto fuori?”, rise Alex, guardando Fabio e poi tutti gli altri dallo specchietto retrovisore, con un sorriso sornione.  
L’aria si fece elettrica, carica di esaltazione e d’aspettativa, si guardarono, inondati da un fiume di _per me è una cazzata,voi siete pazzi, secondo me facciamo una figura di merda!_  
“Secondo me, invece, possiamo essere forti! Che dici, Fabio?”  
“E che dico, Francè, che dico! Che facciamo un culo così a tutti!”  
 

 

  


 

 

  
Solito parcheggio, solito ghiaino sotto lo sguardo, il cubo viola del Tredicivolte che frastagliava l’orizzonte buio e l’aria fresca che schiaffeggiava il viso. Andrea, ancora una volta, era euforico.  
Intanto Lello, scendendo dall’auto, s’era acceso la sua benedetta Marlboro. Stava appoggiato allo sportello, con la sigaretta che si consumava da sola appesa alle labbra e l'aria annoiata, mentre Cesco gli raccontava una barzelletta. Alex -almeno lui- rideva di brutto; Lello invece li guardava e basta, facendo di tanto in tanto qualche cenno con la testa.  
   
“Ero serio, prima, canti bene.”  
La voce di Fabio gli arrivò come una carezza all’orecchio, un soffio caldissimo sul lobo e una scossa elettrica che attraversava il corpo di Andrea. Era vicino, talmente vicino che di colpo Andrea ebbe la consapevolezza dei suoi capelli neri che gli sfioravano una guancia. Gli guardò il collo, la linea morbida della gola, e quella confusione, assurda e famelica, che bruciava lentamente ogni sprazzo di lucidità, si risvegliò con un sussulto.  
Alex, poco distante, si voltò a guardarli; il suo sguardo s’affilò impercettibilmente e poi soffiò con irruenza: “Fabio, cerchiamo di non fare stronzate, che dici?”  
Fabio gli sorrise scetticamente, con un’alzata di mento.  
“Che intende?”, chiese Andrea, nella speranza di potersi distrarre.  
“Niente. Alex ha il brutto vizio di farsi gli affari miei. Vuole solo salvarmi dai casini in cui mi ficco, comunque. È buono…” Fabio gettò uno sguardo al suo migliore amico, un’occhiata di puro affetto, dolce e accogliente, come se quel ragazzo custodisse tutto il calore della sua casa, della famiglia. Andrea, istintivamente, guardò verso Lello: sapeva cosa significasse avere un fratello con un sangue diverso nelle vene. “E lo fa, lo fa ogni volta.”  
   
“E in che casino sei adesso?”, gli chiese improvvisamente, affannato come dopo una corsa lunghissima, perché Fabio aveva tutta l’aria di uno che si sarebbe lasciato baciare anche solo per gioco, ridendone subito dopo, perché gli occhi di Fabio lampeggiavano sulle sue labbra, pizzicandole, tormentandole solo per pochi secondi. Andrea distolse velocemente lo sguardo, per non tradirsi, per non respirare più forte fino a imprimersi nel cervello il suo odore, come di fumo, di benzina, che scivolava piano nelle narici e finiva dritto al centro petto. Una spina di languore e d’angoscia allo stesso tempo lo pungolava fastidiosamente; Andrea prese a fissarsi le mani strette a pugno nelle tasche. I palmi quasi bruciavano.  
   
Fabio lentamente riportò gli occhi grigi, da gatto, sul viso di Andrea; un piccolo segno d’indecisione sulla sua fronte.  
“Non lo so ancora, bimbo.”  


 

 

 


	4. 3

  
_Lello s’era girato a guardarli mentre parlavano, Andrea l’aveva visto oltre la spalla di Fabio. Anche se non era riuscito a vedere bene la sua faccia -quanto cavolo era alto Fabio? Uno e ottantacinque sicuro, lui manco arrivava bene ai settantatrè-, si era reso conto che Lello li stava un po’ studiando per capire la situazione e si stava pure facendo un sacco di domande._  
 _“Stasera me lo fai un favore, bimbo?”_  
 _“Io non faccio favori a nessuno.”_  
 _“Ma sei_ veramente _un bimbo. Dai, ti do le caramelle, se mi aiuti”, cantilenò mentre sgranava gli occhi con quella smorfia da stronzetto._  
 _“Fabio, ma che vuoi?”_  
 _“Devo sparire per un po’ stasera. Alex non se ne deve accorgere.”_  
 _“E io che dovrei fare?”_  
 _“Boh, inventa, Andrè.”_  
 _“Ma perché io? Chiedilo a Cesco. Manco mi conosci, magari spiffero tutto.”_  
 _“No, no, tu stai zitto, si vede che non sei infame. Poi hai sta faccetta incazzosa che mi va a genio. Andata?”_  
 _Silenzio. Uno, due, tre, forse venti minuti._  
 _“A che gusto me le dai?”_  
 _“Che?”_  
 _“Le caramelle. A che gusto me le dai?”_  
 

 

Stavano camminando verso la porta grigia e un po’ arrugginita dell’entrata, dopo che Lello e Cesco avevano finito di smezzarsi la sigaretta, tra una gomitata e l’altra.  
“Oh, Lello, ma tu zitto zitto ti finisci un pacchetto da dieci in un botto solo. Hai capito, il cuginetto!”, aveva detto Cesco ad un certo punto con quel viso furbo da folletto, passandogli una mano sulle spalle.  
Lello non disse niente, lasciò scivolare lo sguardo in lontananza, con la solita espressione piatta e pensierosa.  
Le lentiggini sulle guance gli tremavano un po’ perché Lello respirava forte dal naso. Succhiò a lungo dal filtro un' ultima volta e poi gettò lontano il mozzicone; era un gioco che faceva da anni, come lanciare le pietruzze nell’acqua e stare a guardare quanto lontano potessero arrivare.  
E loro due, fin dove sarebbero potuti arrivare, se fossero stati quella cicca, o un ciottolo? Quanta strada lontano da Cignoli avrebbero potuto fare, se qualcuno avesse dato loro una piccola spinta? Forse era questo che serviva, per sentirsi meglio.  
 _Che cazzata_.  
   
Intanto Alex con un bel sorriso caldo sul viso, i capelli castani tutti sparati per aria e le guance scure di barba, puntava gli occhi verdi verso l’alto; quella era la sua “faccia da barman figo”, diceva Fabio per prenderlo in giro.  
Probabilmente un po’ di paura ce l’aveva pure lui ogni tanto, con quel suo modo di guardare Fabio come se si stesse per spezzare da un momento all’altro. E forse aveva ragione perché, certi momenti, Fabio sembrava fatto di cenere: _se tocchi ti sporchi, se soffi vola lontano_. Allora Alex stava solo cercando di non farlo spargere qua e là, spazzato via da chissà cosa.  
   
Dopo un po’ Alex, come se un pensiero avesse attirato all’improvviso tutta la sua attenzione, sospirò riportando lo sguardo alla sua sinistra: quello sbandato del suo migliore amico camminava lentamente, strascicando rumorosamente la suola delle scarpe. Ogni tanto scostava i capelli dal viso e gettava tutt’intorno un’occhiata obliqua che finiva sempre, inevitabilmente, sulla nuca scoperta di Andrea. Se n’era accorto anche lui.  
“Cristo, quanto sei prevedibile! Finiscila”, bisbigliò Alex, stremato.  
“Che c’è _tesoro_ , sei geloso?”  
“Cretino. Sta’ buono, ché sei pericoloso.”  
Credevano che Andrea non potesse sentirli, visto che camminava qualche passo avanti a loro, ma che ne sapevano di quant’era teso, che ne sapevano di come stava cercando un modo per camminare trattenendo il fiato, solo per starli a sentire.  
   
Si massaggiò la spalla una, due volte, nella speranza di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione calda di pericolo o desiderio o.  
Fabio scrutava spudoratamente i suoi movimenti, le sue espressioni, Andrea poteva percepirlo, quasi sentiva il suo respiro sul collo.  
Non era uno che si vergognava, Fabio, non provava imbarazzo; Andrea poteva sentirlo ridacchiare quando girava un po’ la testa e i loro sguardi s’incontravano per un momento.  
Fabio lo stava torturando lentamente, era come un sussurro continuo in un angolo della testa, _ti guardo sempre, Andrea, vedo come il collo ti diventa rosso se ti parlo. Ti piaccio, Andrea. Io sto al gioco._  
Se non avesse avuto quella fottuta paura che si spalancava nel petto ogni volta che provava a pensarci, avrebbe ceduto. Avrebbe afferrato il braccio di Fabio, l’avrebbe portato lontano da tutti e l’avrebbe baciato, gli avrebbe succhiato forte la pelle sottile della clavicola, si sarebbe preso quella bocca con il neo sopra al labbro superiore, quella smorfia sempre a metà tra un broncio e un ghigno.  
   
Non lo sapeva il perché, alla fine era uno svalvolato Fabio, era proprio fuori e un po’ –un po’ troppo- quei suoi modi di fare lo facevano incazzare. Era magnetico, non ci poteva fare proprio niente e quando Andrea inciampava nei suoi occhi grigio-azzurri, annaspava e non sapeva più dove aggrapparsi.  
Ma la paura c’era, era tanta ed era là, dentro di lui, che vibrava in parti del corpo che neppure sapeva esistessero. Andrea pensò che alla fine, guardandosi bene intorno, un po' tutti erano spaventati da cose diverse. E forse la vita era fatta proprio di quell'onda di tensione tensione, di quel fiato fermo in gola.

_Pericoloso_ , aveva detto Alex. E Andrea pensava davvero Fabio che lo fosse. _Questo mi distrugge il cervello, se non sto attento._  
Sospirò debolmente, scrollandosi dalla fronte qualche riccio un po’ sudato.  
Se Lello si fosse girato a guardarlo in quel momento, forse gli avrebbe detto tutto: che stava impazzendo e voleva il suo aiuto, se no sarebbe esploso da un momento all’ altro. Se Lello si fosse girato gliel’avrebbe detto di sicuro, perché la paura doveva essere uguale per tutti e per loro due anche un po’ di più, forse.  
Ma Lello aprì la porta e non si voltò.  
 

 

  
  
“Senti, Andrea”, bisbigliò a un certo punto Alessandro, ficcando la testa in una t-shirt nera con una T bianca sul petto e in alto il suo nome abbreviato. _Alex_. Ecco da dove venivano le prese per il culo. “Io non lo so che t’ha detto Fabio, ma per favore, lascia perdere le sue stronzate. Lo dico per te.”  
Andrea cercò di rilassarsi sullo sgabello, succhiando dalla cannuccia un po’ di aranciata con lo Spritz dentro, una cosa da fighetti.  
Non gli aveva risposto perché non c’era molto che potesse dire. Lui e Fabio si gravitavano intorno dalla prima sera, sì, e sembrava che da un momento all’altro dovessero proprio entrare in rotta di collisione, ma non significava niente. Non voleva avere niente a che fare con i suoi giri.  
E poi Fabio non gli aveva mica chiesto di andare a derubare le vecchiete, no? Doveva solo sparire per un po’ aveva detto, chissà con chi poi.  
Ci pensò. Ci pensò un po’ troppo a lungo, ma non erano cavoli suoi. Proprio no.  
   
Scrollò le spalle e spostò lo sguardo altrove.  
Il locale era ancora vuoto, la musica solo un lieve sottofondo per ammazzare il tempo in attesa dell’apertura. Il Tredicivolte era proprio un postaccio, all’interno le pareti erano scure, le porte dei bagni si tenevano in piedi per miracolo, ma ispirava simpatia. I disegni sul bancone lunghissimo -incisi forse con i bordi seghettati dei tappi di bottiglia- erano buffi: c’erano piselli con gli occhi ovunque.  
Il proprietario ogni tanto faceva capolino dalla stanzetta in cui stava sistemando le sue scartoffie per tenerli tutti d’occhio; li guardava con un sopracciglio sollevato comicamente, ma Andrea l’aveva capito che li aveva presi un po’ tutti in simpatia.  
   
All’improvviso poi, Cesco caracollò verso di lui, gli artigliò le spalle e strofinò una mano su quei capelli ricci e senza senso che aveva Andrea.  
Ridendo come un pazzo, aveva urlato:  
“Andrè, visto da là sembri proprio uno scappato di casa. Ma sempre ‘sti felponi ti devi mettere?”  
Con i _felponi_ Andrea stava bene, quella era la verità. Ci sguazzava nei vestiti larghi, col bordo di quella felpa con la foto dei fratelli Gallagher poi, poteva nascondere pure la bocca arrossata e piena di tagli.  
Gli bruciavano sempre le labbra perché le mordeva in continuazione e un po’ gli dava fastidio che qualcuno le guardasse. Mica tanto comunque, soprattutto si vestiva così perché gli girava. _Chi se ne frega_.  
 “Non è che tutti si possono vestire come i ballerini di Buona Domenica”, sussurrò Lello a mezza bocca. Lo sentì solo Andrea, si misero a ridere guardandosi.  
Senza aspettare risposta, Cesco se ne ritornò saltellante verso il centro della sala. Là, seduto per terra con le gambe incrociate, stava Fabio che canticchiava e guardava Andrea sotto le palpebre socchiuse, ogni tanto stirava la bocca in un sorriso da coglione.  
   
Quando il locale cominciò a scoppiare di gente, voci, luci strane che facevano male agli occhi, Andrea sentiva la testa proprio leggera. Forse per le tre birre a stomaco vuoto e la quarta che aveva fregato a Cesco. E lui neanche se n’era reso conto, visto che era tutto preso a ballare con tutte le tizie che gli ronzavano attorno. Aveva qualcosa di languido nei movimenti, Cesco, sfiorava la pelle delle ragazze senza mai toccarle davvero: lasciava che sentissero il calore piacevole e poi aspettava che fossero loro ad andargli incontro.  
Alex invece non faceva niente per farsi guardare. Aveva la faccia pulita, i lineamenti precisi, gli occhi dolci sempre un po’ _oltre_ –oltre quello stupido lavoro che faceva, oltre il paesino in cui stava, oltre la gente.  
E le ragazze si facevano venire il torcicollo a furia di essere indecise tra il sorriso dolce di uno e quello un po’ da pazzo dell’altro.  
   
“Lello, ma tu l'hai mai baciata una ragazza?”  
Non che Andrea non conoscesse già la risposta, ma era così brillo che aveva pensato che forse almeno un bacio per bene, con la lingua e le mani dappertutto, Lello l’aveva dato e poi non l’aveva raccontato a nessuno.  
“Sei proprio andato, Andrè. Smettila con ‘ste birre.”  
“Eh dai. Sì o no?”  
“No.”  
No, Lello gli diceva tutto. Era sincero, lui.  
“Io sì” _e non m’è piaciuto._ Le labbra delle ragazze non sapevano mai di niente se non di lucidalabbra alla fragola o burro cacao.  
Non sapeva neanche che sapore dovesse poi avere una bocca, ma era normale che oltre a quei gusti zuccherosi non ci fosse proprio niente niente? Bah, forse. O forse no. Da quanto tempo ormai se lo chiedeva?  
“Lo so.”  
Lello prese a giocherellare con il portatovaglioli e Andrea rimase a guardarlo rapito, quelle mani si muovevano velocissime, gli facevano girare la testa.  
Andrea non si sarebbe alzato per andare a ballare, quella sera, non aveva voglia. Sentiva un malessere colargli a picco dalla testa, giù dentro il corpo. Era meglio starsene buoni, seduti sullo sgabello mentre Alex preparava i drink da passare subito alle cameriere e poi accartocciava i foglietti delle ordinazioni. Andrea lo guardò meglio, cercando di metterlo a fuoco e finalmente notò un solco profondo al centro della fronte e lo sguardo saettava da una parte all’altra del locale.  
 

 

  
“Non vedo Fabio. Cos’è che t’ha detto prima di entrare?”, soffiò all’improvviso Alex, dandogli un profilo nervoso e agitato. Andrea ricominciò a mordersi forte le labbra, poi sentì un bruciore sotto le pellicine e ci passò sopra la lingua.  
“Che forse sarebbero venuti degli amici suoi.”  
Guardò Alex negli occhi per venti secondi, li contò mentalmente. Poi lasciò scivolare lontano lo sguardo.  
   
Fabio era sparito. Un attimo prima c’era e quello dopo non si vedevano più i suoi capelli neri e lunghissimi. Aveva chiacchierato con un sacco di gente, quella sera, e tenerlo sempre d’occhio non era stato semplice.  
Andrea, in realtà, non sapeva neppure che lo stava guardando. Poi aveva ragionato e si era reso conto che, in un modo o nell’altro, da quando aveva conosciuto Fabio, l’aveva guardato di continuo. _Perché sta sempre in mezzo alle palle, ecco perché._  
“Ce la prendiamo la vodka alla frutta, Lello?”  
 _E perché mi piace. Mi piace?_  
Lello gli lanciò un’ occhiata di traverso, gli occhi nascosti dietro una frangia di capelli biondi e le labbra strette in un broncio da bambino. Si girò per guardarlo bene in faccia, con la stessa espressione attenta con cui studiava o leggeva le tracce dei compiti in classe.  
“Mi sa che stai esagerando, stasera.”  
“Ne bevo solo un po’, mi va. A che gusto?”

  
_“Te le do alla pesca, le caramelle.”_  
“Mi piacciono.”  
“Lo so. L’altra sera ne hai mangiate dieci di fila.”  
Un sorriso storto, un po' furbo. Bellissimo.  
“Perché mi piacciono, te l’ho detto.”  
“Perché sei un bimbo. Ecco perché.”


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il caffè al limone è un tipico rimedio per le sbornie. Nonché per il classico mal di testa.

L’aveva visto solo per un attimo in mezzo a quella marea di gente e non ne era neppure troppo sicuro, Andrea. Strizzando un po’ gli occhi annebbiati però s’era convinto che sì, quello era proprio Fabio che sgusciava nel bagno dei maschi, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Scese dallo sgabello e dovette tenersi al bancone perché, _seriamente_ , quel posto non voleva smetterla di girare confusamente. Lello lo guardava con un sopracciglio ch’era schizzato verso l’alto.  
Andrea si mosse a fatica, lasciandosi spintonare; qualcuno gli versò addosso una birra o forse un drink, comunque adesso puzzava d’alcol ancora più di prima. Pensò distrattamente a quando sarebbe tornato a casa, ma non è che gliene fregasse poi molto. Mamma se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione.  
   
Aprì la porta del bagno in uno scatto, tenendosi per un po’ alla maniglia, poi se la richiuse alle spalle vi s’appoggiò contro cercando di non fare la figura del coglione vomitando anche l’anima lì, sul posto. Da sotto le palpebre vedeva le mani di Fabio strette ai lati del lavello. Qualcun altro si tirò su la zip dei pantaloni e lo spintonò per uscire dal bagno. «E levati dalle palle», aveva detto il tizio.  
Quando Fabio guardò dalla sua parte, Andrea non riuscì a mettere bene a fuoco la sua faccia; dovette stringere proprio tanto le palpebre, ma alla fine li vide i lividi sullo zigomo e sulla mascella e il taglio profondo sul labbro inferiore, li vide proprio bene.  
«Fabio» biascicò Andrea, «che cazzo t’hanno fatto?»  
Fabio alzò le spalle e provò a fare una di quelle sue smorfie da stronzetto, ma la ferita alla bocca doveva dargli qualche fastidio. Si sedette sul pavimento sporco a gambe incrociate, con la testa appoggiata al muro e gli occhi rivolti al soffitto. Il pomo d’Adamo faceva su e giù, su e giù.  
Andrea si gettò accanto a lui urtandogli una spalla _-«Oh, stai attento!», «Scusa, Fabio, scusa», «Cazzo, bimbo, t’è proprio partito il cervello. Sei ubriaco!», «Nah, solo brillo»-_ e continuò a guardare quei lividi bluastri sulla sua faccia.  
«Chi t’ha menato? Guarda… come sei… ridotto.»  
«Oh, chiariamo. Non m’hanno menato: le ho date anche io. E comunque non mi fa male.»  
   
Con quel broncio offeso e le smorfie di dolore che faceva ad ogni piccolo movimento era quasi comico, Fabio. Ad Andrea veniva da sorridere perché quelle parole le avrebbe dette anche lui, assicurato, croce sul cuore.  
«Neanche quel taglio? È proprio brutto», gli disse, pensando di poter quasi tirare un sospiro di sollievo perché, _oh_ , poteva guardargli la bocca quanto voleva, in quel momento. E si sentiva proprio uno stronzo: la trovava bella anche se era tutta spaccata.  
«E che sarà mai! ‘Ste cose son cazzatelle, bimbo», gli disse Fabio guardandolo con l’espressione di chi la sa lunga. «Di’ un po’, te l’hanno mai puntato un coltellino a scatto sul fianco? Quello è _proprio brutto_.»  
Andrea si chiese se dovesse prenderlo sul serio o no, perché Fabio parlava sempre con quella voce ironica, un po’ a presa di culo. Comunque Andrea non era uno che si lasciava impressionare, no, a Cignoli era facile incappare in brutti giri. Anche se Fabio era ridotto piuttosto male.  
«Oh, grand’uomo, stai… sanguinando», fece Andrea all’improvviso. Fabio si tamponò il labbro con la manica della maglia, alternando mezze risate agli _«ahia, cazzo!»_ smozzicati tra i denti. «Visto che fa male?», continuò Andrea alzando un dito con l’intenzione di puntarglielo contro.  
«Stai messo peggio di me. Perché non vai da Alex e ti fai fare un caffè col limone1?», rise Fabio. Andrea borbottò qualcosa che non riuscì a capire bene neppure lui e Fabio rise più forte spostandosi i capelli dagli occhi.  
«Vacci tu da Alex e fatti dare del ghiaccio.»  
Fabio lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, grattandosi una guancia. «Non ne ho bisogno», disse.  
   
Andrea sollevò gli occhi sui muri grigi pieni di scritte fatte coi pennarelli indelebili, bruciature da sigaretta negli angoli accanto ai lavelli. Il bagno dei maschi era quasi sempre vuoto perché si andava a pomiciare in quello delle femmine e allora là dentro c’era un po’ di pace, ecco, come se fossero proprio da un’altra parte, in una bolla lontana che non poteva essere rotta. Anche se puzzava tutto da morire e il pavimento era pieno di mozziconi. Era una cosa stupida, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che là dentro Fabio era al sicuro.  
«Perché?», chiese pensieroso Andrea, riemergendo dai suoi pensieri.  
«Cosa?»  
«Eh, _perché il cielo è blu_?», cantilenò Andrea, «Dai, Fabio. Perché t’hanno menato?»  
Fabio fece un respiro profondo, chiuse gli occhi mentre parlava, leccandosi ogni tanto la ferita. «Diciamo che avevo un piccolo debito con dei tizi.»  
«Diciamo che se stai così non era tanto piccolo.»  
Fabio lo guardò ben bene negli occhi, con un’aria di sfida da far venire i brividi, prima di soffiare sulla faccia di Andrea: «Ma che ne vuoi sapere, tu?»  
   
Non c’era modo di capirlo, Fabio. Aveva l’aria di uno che se ne fregava proprio di tutto. Non era scazzato quanto Andrea, no, sembrava solo che fosse su un altro pianeta, quasi divertito, come se non riuscisse a sentire la puzza del pericolo. Certi momenti una rissa poteva sembrare il modo migliore di sfogarsi e Fabio c’era solo scivolato dentro troppe volte, pareva. Sempre sfacciato, Fabio, con la faccia da furbo anche dopo le botte.  
«M’hanno pure chiamato frocio», aggiunse sorridendo. Andrea era così stordito che non si chiese neppure perché glielo stesse dicendo. Una punta di malessere in fondo alla pancia lo costrinse a guardare da un’altra parte.  
«Ti hanno provocato, allora…»  
«Mmh. Forse era quello che volevano», fece lui pensieroso, grattandosi il mento. «Ma in effetti non me ne frega proprio niente.»  
Le labbra di Andrea strette tra i denti quasi a sangue. «Nel senso che lo sei?», si stropicciò la faccia cercando di restare lucido. «Sei _quello_?»  
Fabio rise di gusto con una mano sulla fronte e Andrea pensò insensatamente che fosse un peccato che si stesse coprendo gli occhi. «Se sono gay? No. E' solo che non sono schizzinoso io, capito? Tengo aperta la mente, bimbo», disse facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato.  
 _Già_.  
«Ma allora tu e Alex…?»  
Fabio si girò a guardarlo con tanto d’occhi, come se Andrea avesse sparato la stupidaggine più assurda dell’ultimo secolo. Ma non è che Andrea ci capisse ancora molto di dinamiche maschio-maschio, che poteva saperne?  
«Cazzo, no! Ad Alex piacciono solo le femmine. Però rifacciamola davanti a lui, ‘sta scenetta. Sai che faccia gli verrebbe, poi?», dopo un attimo smise di sghignazzare come un demente. «Però lo sa. Di me, dico.»  
   
«Fabio, dì la verità: ti fa male?»  
«Dopo un po' smette di far male qualsiasi cosa, bimbo.»  
«Non credo...»  
«È così e basta. È più facile.»  
   
 

   
   
   
Il fatto è che i lividi rimasero sulla faccia di Fabio per un bel po’ e Alex non smetteva mai di guardarli con rabbia e rimprovero da quella sera al Tredicivolte. S’era incazzato parecchio, Alex. _«Fabio, porca miseria! Devi sempre fare il coglione. Potevi dirmelo!»_ , aveva urlato al ritorno, in auto. Con la sua solita faccia tosta, Fabio aveva risposto semplicemente: _«Grazie,_ amore _. Non ho bisogno del cavalier servente»_. Cesco e Lello non avevano fiatato e Andrea non se l’era sentita di biasimarli per questo.  
Non l’avrebbe mai detto, ma gli tremavano le mani ogni volta che Fabio cercava di sorridere e non ci riusciva perché il taglio alla bocca tirava ancora dopo giorni. Fabio lo notava e sbuffava, guardava seccato da un’altra parte.  
Una sera particolarmente noiosa -il cielo scurissimo di nuvole, i bambini che tornavano a casa correndo per non bagnarsi di pioggia- , Fabio provò a mettere un punto a quell'imbarazzo.  
«Dovremmo farlo veramente. Suonare insieme, dico. Troviamo un posto», disse cacciandosi le mani in tasca e guardando in alto.  
Cesco si passò il dorso di una mano sotto il mento ruvido di barba. «Lello non possiamo usare la cantina tua?»  
Lello si strinse nelle spalle, biascicando un «come vuoi» tra i denti. Non si guardavano in faccia, gli occhi di tutti sgusciavano lontano per paura di trovare lo sguardo degli altri e dover ammettere che vedere Fabio in quel modo li faceva sentire sporcati, marchiati da quel posto.  
   
Il pomeriggio successivo erano già tutti sull’attenti davanti alla villetta gialla di Lello. Nel retro del furgoncino blu di Alex una chitarra e un basso, del proprietario del negozietto di strumenti, e una parte della batteria che Fabio teneva a casa di Alex. L'unica cosa che avesse portato via da casa sua, così aveva detto. _«Almeno questo me lo dovevano, i bastardi»._  
Quando entrarono in casa, facendo un gran fracasso, accelerarono sui convenevoli con la mamma di Lello -« _che piacere ragazzi!; no, non preoccupatevi, nessun fastidio; volete qualcosa da mangiare?_ »- ché a nessuno piaceva farsi schioccare troppi baci sulle guance o dover parlare come i ragazzi a modo.  
La cantina di Lello puzzava d’umidità e non era altro che una montagnola di mobili scassati coperti da spessi teli bianchi. E polvere, polvere ovunque. Andrea starnutì tante volte che dovette mettersi due dita alla base del naso per non perdersi il cervello per strada.  
«Oh, sì», diceva insensatamente Fabio, sfregandosi le mani sulla faccia come se fosse _contento_. «E’ perfetta!»  
«E io che non faccio neppure parte di ‘sto gruppo», aggiunse Alex sconsolato, dandosi una manata in faccia. Fabio gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla; l’avevano capito tutti che Alex proprio non riusciva a dire di no. Era proprio uno a posto.  
Quel pomeriggio non si fece molto in fatto di musica, comunque. Sistemarono  per bene gli strumenti e si ritrovarono a spostare mobili e cianfrusaglie da un angolo all’altro di quella benedetta cantina. Cesco continuava a ridere tutte le volte che Andrea non riusciva a trattenere uno starnuto, Alex rischiò di lasciarsi franare qualcosa –un armadio, un tavolo, una dispensa- su un piede e Fabio si lanciava sul divano a intervalli di quarti d’ora regolarissimi perché « _no, ragazzi, non ce la faccio. Mi fa male tutto, ve lo giuro!_ ». Lello li guardava tutti in modo assurdo, quasi come se stesse lottando con la sua faccia per non sorridere apertamente.  
   
Quando crollarono scompostamente per terra, dopo aver addossato ogni cosa alle pareti per far spazio, Andrea si rese conto d’essere leggero per la prima volta davvero. Spompato, con la faccia e le mani sporchissime, le braccia che facevano un male cane, ma _leggero_.  
«Ehi, bimbo, che c’hai da ridere? Sei contento?», la voce di Fabio soffiata direttamente nel suo orecchio e un improvviso sfarfallio nel petto. Andrea si guardò attorno: Lello con la schiena appoggiata al divano respirava rumorosamente come se si stesse addormentando, un po’ più in là Cesco cercava di strimpellare la sua chitarra mentre Alex guardava le sue mani come se fossero un qualcosa d’alieno. E lui e Fabio sdraiati sul pavimento, spalla a spalla.  
Annuì un paio di volte sbirciando Fabio con le palpebre socchiuse; quegli occhi grigi erano sempre un po’ arroganti, ma quella volta… quella volta erano grandi e bellissimi, forse quasi dolci, anche se erano ancora cerchiati dal nero dei lividi. E facevano male.  
«Mi sa che sei più contento tu, però», sussurrò Andrea.  
«Sì», disse semplicemente. Andrea non ne era del tutto sicuro, ma sentì la guancia di Fabio strofinare contro la sua spalla. Ingoiò aria per tre o quattro volte costringendosi a guardare il soffitto. Fabio si mise a ridere. «Che c’è?»  
«Niente.»  
«Andrea, sei un po’ rosso in faccia.»  
«Ho caldo.»  
«Probabilmente qui fuori ci sarà la replica dell’era glaciale, tanto per dire.»  
«Senti, Fabio, stai zitto, va’.»  
Fabio s’allontanò un po’ ridendo ancora e Andrea dovette mordersi la lingua per non chiedergli di restare là dov’era, perché gli piaceva stare così con lui, gli sembrava bello in qualche modo anche se non sapeva dire bene il perché. Era un contatto così inutile, alla fine. _Eppure_.  
«Potreste smetterla di tubare? Siete inquietanti!», esalò Cesco all’improvviso, svegliando di botto Lello che si guardava intorno come se si chiedesse ‘come cavolo ci sono finito qua dentro?’. Alex, dal canto suo, si limitò a fissare Fabio e quando lui gli fece l’occhiolino, lo sguardo ansioso di Alex scivolò su Andrea che si copriva la faccia con un braccio.  
«Vaffanculo, Cesco», scandì Andrea con la bocca premuta contro la felpa. Ci aggiunse anche l’alzata del dito medio, perché certe volte proprio ci voleva.  
 

   
Decisero di tornarsene a casa. Lello e Cesco si fermarono qualche minuto per godersi l’unica sigaretta condivisa della giornata. Andrea, seduto sullo scalino d’entrata, li sentiva chiacchierare.  
«Mi piace quest’idea», diceva Cesco, sbuffando una bella nuvola di fumo. Alex più in là metteva in moto il furgone.  
«Sì, pure a me», fece Lello, grattandosi la nuca.  
«Pensi che saremo bravi o faremo schifo?»  
Lello succhiò forte dal filtro e poi soffiò via veloce con un angolo della bocca. «Boh. Ma chi se ne frega, alla fine. Non lo facciamo mica per quello» Guardava verso il cielo e, con tutto quel fumo denso che gli aleggiava intorno alla testa e quello sguardo un po’ strano, pareva una visione mistica. Andrea lo sapeva che Lello stava pensando a suo padre perché anche lui suonava. Doveva avere un’armonica, uno di quegli strumenti piccoli che si tengono in tasca e si tirano fuori all’occasione, per far ridere gli amici. Era così facile indovinare i pensieri di Lello, certe volte. Fossero stati così limpidi anche i suoi, di pensieri.  
   
«Ohi», fece Fabio alle sue spalle, dandogli un calcetto sul fianco perché Andrea si spostasse un po’ per fargli posto.  
Andrea respirò a fondo un paio di volte. «Perché l’hai raccontato proprio a me?», si decise a dire, sta volta guardandolo in faccia finalmente. «Perché mi hai raccontato quelle cose? Potrei fare lo stronzo.»  
Fabio si spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, per la prima volta Andrea vide un anellino di metallo sulla parte alta del suo orecchio. Rimase a guardarlo per un po’. «Te l’ho già detto, non sei infame, si vede. E poi me l’hai chiesto tu, di dirtelo.»  
«Ma non ci conosciamo.»  
«E allora? Hai fatto una domanda e io t’ho risposto con la verità», sembrò pensarci su per un po’. «E poi avevi bevuto tanto, pensavo non te lo ricordassi», rise.  
E come faceva a lasciarsi scivolare dalla mente quel discorso? Se l'era ripetuto tutti i giorni a memoria. Andrea aveva le vertigini per come si sentiva immobilizzato lì, in quel fottutissimo momento, per come gli sudavano le mani, per come doveva costringersi a guardare qualunque cosa, _qualunque_ , ma non lui. Non i suoi lividi, non quello schifo che gli avevano buttato addosso, non quel male sottile che Fabio continuava a negare, ma che si vedeva bene nel suo sguardo.  
«Alla fine è piuttosto stupido, no? Avere paura di una cosa così, dico. Avere paura delle cose che non si conoscono», continuò Fabio guardando davanti a sé, con l’aria di uno che sa bene quel che dice e non è stato sporcato dai pensieri degli altri.   
Andrea lo guardò in fondo agli occhi. Avrebbe voluto prendergli la mano, ma riuscì a stento a sfiorarla.   
Fabio, però, sorrise.  



	6. 5

Durante Filosofia, la professoressa ciarlava del gomitolo di Bergson e Andrea non se ne fregava proprio nulla di quel tizio, però c’era qualcosa di bello in quell’idea del tempo che s’ammassa e tu non puoi fare proprio niente, solo andare avanti, avanti, _avanti_.  
Andrea pensava ai lividi sulla faccia di Fabio, che stavano diventando un po’ sfumati sui bordi; se li sarebbe sentiti addosso anche lui per un bel po’ ( _e puoi sono andare avanti_ ).  
L’ora successiva s’era trascinato in bagno e aveva quasi intenzione di saltare tutta l’ora di Storia dell’arte, che tanto il professore entrava in classe solo per firmare il registro per poi andarsi ad accomodare al bar della scuola con le colleghe.  
Lello fumava in un angolo, la cenere che cadeva come pioggerellina nera nel lavandino e una nuvola bianca sbuffata tra le labbra.  
«Che palle oggi», diceva Lello, grattando con la mano sulla fila di lentiggini fitte fitte al lato del naso.  
«Eh», Andrea fece schioccare la lingua sul palato. «Andiamo su in terrazza, tanto il cancelletto è aperto.»  
Lello lo fissava con una faccetta accondiscendente. Poi scrollò le spalle, fece un ultimo tiro dal mozzicone lungo ormai solo un paio di centimetri, le guance incavate per succhiare forte e poi, «dai» disse, facendo un cenno col mento verso le scale.  
Capatina in classe; il _professò_ aveva lasciato il registro aperto sulla cattedra, i banchi erano già mezzi vuoti, dovevano essere tutti in giro. A ‘fanculo le cattedrali gotiche e gli affreschi e le minchiate varie, tanto quella roba non l’ avrebbero mai vista neanche col binocolo.

   
 

   
    
 

L’aria di Cignoli era così calda anche se era Novembre e il vento profumava di salsedine, quasi pizzicava le narici. Si poteva stare con i maglioni arrotolati ai gomiti. Sarebbe stato bello passeggiare a lungo, arrivare alla piazza, comprare le caramelle.  
«Ci pensi mai, Lè?», sussurrò Andrea, le mani puntate sul parapetto, il naso all’aria, con le nuvole bianchissime che sembravano animali, case, un Ciao, quella là in alto a destra era una fragola, forse. «Ad andare via da qua, dico.»  
La spalla di Lello era accanto alla sua, calda e comoda per appoggiarcisi. Lello guardava lontano: le sagome dei casermoni grigi, gli spicchi di strade con l’asfalto spaccato, i pescatori sul litorale che urlavano a vuoto, le voci consumate da anni di bestemmie contro il mare ( _anima mia, croce mia_ ). «Sì, ogni tanto. È che sto posto non è tutto marcio, ha solo il cuore un po’ nero.»  
E forse Lello, con gli occhi grandi e tristi, persi da qualche parte negli angoli di quella città in cui cercava ancora un po’ l’odore di suo padre, aveva ragione. Non era proprio tutto marcio a Cignoli, ma quel cuore scuro, quell’ombra che si mangiava a poco a poco tutta la luce, a volte era solo più veloce di tutti loro.

 

   
   
   
  

Andrea, di tornare a casa, proprio non c’aveva voglia, quel giorno. A fare cosa, poi, a mangiarsi la pastasciutta mentre sua madre fissava in silenzio la televisione chiedendosi _chissà a che ora torna, Franco, oggi. Chissà se torna, Franco, oggi_. E tanto pà non ci stava mai in casa.  
A sua madre, però, Andrea avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa. Avrebbe voluto dirle che certi momenti la odiava, Cignoli, che avrebbe voluto correre lontano, ma c’erano cose che lo ancoravano a terra. A quella terra. Ed erano cose belle, cose belle come certe poesie decadenti che aveva letto, solo che non poteva dirle a nessuno.

Mentre la campanella d’uscita trillava e tutti si spingevano e zampettavano nelle vie come formiche, Andrea prese la strada del litorale e se la fece tutta di corsa, con lo zaino che rimbalzava sulla schiena e il bordo del libro di matematica che gli faceva male ogni volta che sbatteva sul culo. Ma correva, Andrea, e un po’ si sentiva leggero com’era stato solo nella cantina di Lello con gli altri.  
Quand’arrivò alla scogliera, il mare era un tappeto azzurro con la schiuma bianca e fresca che spumava contro le rocce. E i vetri rotti, i cartoni strappati, le buste di plastica, i preservativi, erano solo corpi morti, pezzi di gente lasciati qua e là.

La villetta azzurra a ridosso dei faraglioni l’aveva vista cento volte, Andrea, e adesso sapeva di chi era quella casa. Ma non se l’aspettava, non se l’aspettava di vedere la testa di Fabio in mezzo al nero degli scogli, chissà perché poi non c’aveva pensato. Rimase un passo indietro, perché così gli sembrava giusto, ma Fabio ormai s’era girato e non faceva niente, non salutava, non faceva un cenno.Lo guardava, però.  
Andrea fece tre passi, la gomma delle scarpe che slittava sulle punte della roccia, e poi s’accucciò. I capelli neri di Fabio erano annodati dal vento salato e gli occhi strizzati per colpa della luce riflessa nell’acqua.  
«Andrea», bisbigliò. Senza staccare lo sguardo dal mare sorrise. «Che fai qua, bimbo? Non te l’hanno detto che non è un posto per te?»  
Andrea vide per la prima volta le siringhe e i lacci ( _«Non c'andare agli scogli. È il posto dei drogati. E dei culattoni»_ , dicevano sempre tutti ai figli).  
«Non m’andava di tornare a casa.»  
Fabio finalmente lo guardò in faccia. Il taglio sul suo labbro aveva la crosta adesso. «Perché? Che c’hai?»  
Andrea si strinse nelle spalle, soffiò in alto per spostarsi i ricci dalla fronte. «Niente. Mi va di stare qua, ora»  
Per un po’ il silenzio restò a dilatarsi e a sgonfiarsi, lento e continuo come un respiro, come la risacca. E Fabio era bello come sempre, d’una bellezza distruttiva, sul punto di franare. Quando si accorse che Andrea l’osservava, si limitò a respirare forte e a sorridere con la faccia al cielo.  
Era un po’ più facile così, tenerselo vicino e sentirsi solo un po’ in colpa, ma neanche tanto, perché che cazzo c’era di sbagliato in tutto quello?Solo i lividi di Fabio.

 

«Hai detto che se chiedo rispondi con la verità», disse di punto in bianco Andrea. «Voglio sapere. Raccontamela per bene, sta volta, dall’inizio alla fine.»  
La mascella di Fabio diventò una linea dura e il suo sguardo si fece più concentrato per un attimo.  
«Ero un po’ fumato», diceva guadando giù dalla scogliera. «Un tizio voleva i soldi per l’erba e io non ce li avevo, quella sera.»  
Andrea prese una pietra, una grossa e pesante, di quelle che avrebbero potuto uccidere qualcuno, e la lanciò nell’acqua. Da quell’altezza riuscì a vedere solo piccoli spruzzi bianchi.  
Fabio continuò a parlare, senza guardarlo mai. Quel tipo gli aveva detto _facciamo che mi paghi in un altro modo, che tanto ti piace, no?_ , l’aveva spinto contro il muro, lo aveva messo in ginocchio e s’era aperto i jeans. Poi era arrivata tutta la banda di quello là. Giusto in tempo.  
Rivestendosi in fretta, il verme gli disse _se parli ti ammazzo, te lo giuro_.   
La sera dopo s’era presentato al Tredici con i suoi compari. Gli amici volevano i soldi e quello là, il verme, gli aveva pure dato del frocio. «Io però non sono un pezzente, capisci? Glieli ho lanciati addosso, i soldi. Dovevi vedere che faccia!», diceva Fabio. Andrea lo guardò ridere come un cretino, aveva le ciglia bagnate però. «M’ha chiamato frocio e m’ha voluto chiudere la bocca con i cazzotti, per non far venire fuori niente. Chè poi non mi sono fatto niente di che. Una stronzata, no?»  
«Non mi pare per niente una stronzata, Fabio.»  
Fabio si voltò a guardarlo attentamente. Gli occhi chiari socchiusi, un po’ liquidi, e le labbra imbronciate. «Perché? Perché vuoi sapere ‘ste cose?»  
«Non lo so», bisbigliò. E davvero, davvero non lo capiva il perché. Stava solo seguendo una luce bianca, Andrea.

Sta volta la mano di Fabio finì sotto la sua. Palmo a palmo come i bambini, ma in culo tutto, era un deserto là intorno e si stava così bene con il mare nelle orecchie, negli occhi, nel petto.  
E Fabio incredibilmente vicino.  
Quando sentì la fronte sulla sua, Andrea tremò per un attimo; era esausto ed era alla fine della corsa. Aveva la rabbia dentro, Andrea, la rabbia vera, come non l'aveva mai provata. Sfiorò la guancia di Fabio con la bocca.  
( _«Non mi va di tirarti in questa merda, bimbo.»  
«Ci sono già dentro, stai zitto.»_)  
E all’improvviso Andrea scoprì che diavolo volesse dire _baciare_. Non era solo un movimento di labbra come gli avevano fatto credere tutti. Era la barba corta di Fabio che gli pizzicava le guance, era il suo soffio caldo sulla faccia e un sapore buono in fondo alla sua bocca. Era un vuoto in mezzo al petto in cui finiva tutto quello di cui non gl’importava: il rumore intorno, quello che l’aspettava a fine giornata per non essere tornato da scuola, le cose che succedevano in quella merda di paese. E la paura. 

La bocca di Fabio era più dolce di come Andrea credesse. E anche se sembrava il gioco di due mocciosi –si tenevano ancora per mano ed era ridicolo, ridicolo, _bellissimo_ -, Andrea non voleva smettere. Non voleva smettere adesso, non voleva smettere più.

   
  

 

Andrea a casa quel giorno non c’era tornato. Era rimasto alla scogliera, con Fabio; nascosti nel punto più frastagliato dei faraglioni, avevano mangiato un panino comprato al baracchino dall’altro lato della strada.   
Fabio aveva riso per mezz’ora quando Andrea s’era sporcato la faccia di maionese, ma poi tutto il divertimento gli era morto in gola all’improvviso quando s’era avvicinato per aiutarlo a pulirsi.  
Gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia, con gli occhi furbi, e poi aveva sussurrato nell’orecchio di Andrea: «Ti va se lo faccio ancora?»  
Aveva buttato giù il boccone come se fosse una pietra e poi Fabio l’aveva baciato un’altra volta e un’altra e _un’altra_.   
E i panini, alla fine, se li sarebbero mangiati i gabbiani.

«E’ un casino, lo sai? _Io_ sono un fottuto casino.»  
«Che cazzo vuol dire? Cioè non è che- È un bacio.»  
«Tanti baci, Andrè.»  
«Sì, un bel po’.»  
«E ti va bene?»  
«Mi va bene. Mi piace. Baciarti, dico.»  
Andrea guardava lontano, la mano ancora stretta in quella di Fabio e una confusione cieca nella testa. «Non hai paura? Se c'avesse visto qualcuno...»  
«Te l'ho detto, bimbo. La paura é stupida. Tanto c'hanno sempre il modo per incularti, tutti quanti.»  
E il mare respirava calmo e sereno, contro gli scogli neri. Andrea e Fabio nascosti e una cosa piccola e bella da tenere chiusa nella bocca.

   
  

«Pensi che sia una cazzata, Ale?», stava dicendo quella sera Fabio, le mani cacciate in fondo alla tasche e le scarpe che scalciavano sul ghiaino del cortile di Lello. Buttò un'occhiata al cancelletto: Lello e Cesco si smezzavano la Marlboro. Cesco sfregava la mano sui capelli di paglia di Lello e rideva bene, con la bocca aperta al cielo, con Lello che lo guardava storto ma che alla fine sorrideva pure lui. Ed erano belli, fuori da tutto, lontani. Andrea avrebbe voluto che restassero sempre in quella zona franca.   
«Cosa?»  
«Sentirsi tipo... felici? Boh, secondo me è un po' una farsa tutta sta storia della felicità.»  
Alex sospirò, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio.   
«No, è solo che in questo posto sembra una cosa ingiusta.»  
«Me l'hai detto pure quella volta. Quando i miei m'hanno cacciato. Quanti sono ormai? Cinque anni?»   
«Cignoli non cambia, Fabio. La gente è uno schifo. E tu devi stare attento, hai capito?»  
Andrea li osservava seduto sul gradone, gli occhi al cielo scuro per non farsi sgamare. Avrebbe voluto prendere ancora la mano di Fabio e dirgli sulla bocca che anche lui aveva quella cosa addosso e non sapeva se chiamarla proprio felicità, perchè ora la paura gridava forte nella sua testa, ma era la cosa che più c'andava vicino. E gli sembrava di tenere una bolla di sapone tra le mani: bella, trasparente e sottile, sottile, _così sottile_.

Il sorriso che Alex rivolse a Fabio fu uno dei più sinceri che Andrea avesse mai visto. Era un sorriso piccolissimo, quasi invisibile, ma vero.  
«E smettila di fare quella faccia da coglione!»  
Quella sera, Andrea, voleva suonare una musica bianca. Di quelle che ti entrano nel petto e lo riempiono di calore, di un bene grande e che non possono distruggerti tutti i pensieri pesanti, forse, ma un po' ci soffiano sopra. Un po' li alleggeriscono.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone citata è 'She's electric' dei miei amati Oasis.

**Parte II-** _Sarà per sempre alla luce del sole ciò che rimanere di noi. (Ligabue)_

                                                                         
   
   
   
   
   
Cantare, pensava Andrea, era sempre stato _facile_.  
Era uno sfogo rabbioso, erano quelle urla di libertà che non poteva lanciare in camera sua, mentre correva al mare, o quando con la bici volava giù in picchiata per la strada che portava alla piazza, perché non ci teneva ad essere preso per uno spostato. Però nella cantina di Lello era un’altra storia: microfoni non ce n’erano, poteva gridare. _Doveva_ gridare.  
Quel pomeriggio cantava seduto per terra di fronte agli altri, a gambe incrociate, i fogli con i testi scritti a mano tutti sparsi sulla polvere. Lello e Cesco pizzicavano le corde svogliatamente, guardandosi le dita, mentre un po’ più in là Alex sfogliava distrattamente un quaderno pentagrammato con la fronte stropicciata dalla concentrazione.  
E Fabio picchiava la batteria con un sorrisetto stronzo su quella bocca rossa, mentre Andrea scandiva  
 _«Coz I’ll be you and you’ll be me/ There’s lots and lots for us to see/ There’s a lots and lots for us to do/ She’s electric, she’s electric… 1» _  
Fabio rigirò la bacchetta tra le dita, colpì distrattamente un piatto. I suoi occhi grigi non si spostavano dal collo di Andrea.  
 _…He’s electric._  
   
Cantare era facile, sì, ma prima di Fabio.  
Andrea doveva trascinare gli occhi lontano da lui, perché, _cazzo_ , a guardarlo non riusciva a far finta di non pensare ai pomeriggi che passavano chiusi in camera, quando mamma era al lavoro. A guardarlo gli veniva in mente il modo in cui gli mordeva la spalla tenendo solo un po’ di pelle tra i denti, leccando piano, osservandolo tra le ciglia.  
Andrea non gli chiedeva mai di baciarlo, mai. E invece Fabio prendeva quello che voleva quando lo voleva, era caotico, lanciava i vestiti dietro l’armadio e poi si gettava sul letto di Andrea, chiacchierava di cose assurde. Una volta gli aveva detto: «da piccolo volevo fare l’aviatore», poi aveva sgranato gli occhi, come per svelare un segreto, mettendogli le mani in faccia. Andrea gli aveva artigliato le braccia, ridendo.  
«E perché?»  
Fabio si era messo cavalcioni su di lui, le ginocchia puntate sul materasso e le mani vicino alle tempie di Andrea. Si era chinato su di lui con un sorriso storto, mentre Andrea si mordeva le labbra. «Mi piace l’idea di _volare_ , bimbo», aveva soffiato, succhiandogli il collo.  
Fabio era bello in modo distratto, com'era distratto lui. Aveva il naso sciocco sulla punta e il labbro superiore troppo pieno e poi era pazzo, pazzo sul serio, non si capiva cosa volesse dire, certi momenti, forse per le canne. Fabio era eccessivo, Fabio era troppo tutto. E Andrea s’era convinto che fumare erba dovesse essere intossicante come stare con lui.  
   
Cesco lo guardava come si guardano i poveracci agli angoli delle strade.  
«Andrea, ti svegli? Che suoniamo a fare se tu stai zitto?» e non stava scherzando Cesco, non come al solito. Era scocciato, irritato, si levava lo spallaccio della chitarra con la bocca serrata.  
Alex rideva. «Eddai, France’» ed era _France’_ , non Cesco, perché Ale rideva, sì, ma un po’ era incazzato con lui, «lascialo stare… s’è distratto, capirai che disgrazia».  
Cesco era sempre stato un po’ lunatico, un po’ sui generis, rideva molto, rideva bene, ma poi di punto in bianco gli scattava una molla nella testa, vedeva cose storte, forse, vedeva cose che non capiva e allora le risate finivano e di Cesco restavano solo due occhi grandi così e nervosi. Annuì un paio di volte, lanciandosi sul divano, mentre Lello schioccava la lingua sul palato e cantilenava « _schiz-za-to_ ».  
   
«Però… mi sa che ti devi concentrare di più», sbuffava Alex, sfogliando ancora le pagine svogliatamente. «Perché la prossima settimana fate la serata al Tredici. Armando ha detto sì. C’ha pure i microfoni, che roba, eh?».  
E fu un attimo. Cesco lo guardava come se avesse sette braccia a spuntargli dalla testa e Lello per poco non si segava un dito riaccordando il basso. Un silenzio sospeso nel vuoto.  
«Che? In che senso?», sputò fuori Fabio, le bacchette che precipitavano verso il pavimento e l’interno della guancia stretto tra i denti.  
Alex sbuffava, divertito. «Madonna, Fabio. Che può significare _Armando ha detto sì_?», gli andò incontro.  
«Suoniamo», sussurrava Fabio, allargando gli occhi, «suoniamo _al locale_!» e gli mollò un pugno sulla spalla, tirando un fischio. Poi si girò verso Andrea e lo sguardo da stronzetto -quello un po’ ironico, con gli occhi schiusi e il sorriso storto- per un attimo non era là, sulla sua faccia. Era felice. «Hai sentito, bimbo?», le sue dita che si chiudevano sul polso di Andrea e che scendevano lente sulla sua mano. Gli occhi di Cesco che bruciavano su di loro.  
Andrea si tirò via prima di poterci pensare, strattonando il braccio.  
No, lo sguardo da stronzetto di Fabio non era sulla sua faccia. C’erano solo due occhi confusi, per un attimo brevissimo, e poi uno sbuffo.  
   
Più tardi Lello si stava portando la sigaretta serale alla bocca –« _birretta, Marloboro rossa e un po’ di musica. E che ci manca, Andrè?_ » _. Che ci manca, che ci manca, che ci manca? Perché manca sempre qualcosa, anche se uno non lo sa, non lo vuole sapere_ \- e sbirciava Andrea con le palpebre abbassate.  
«Mi sa che l’hai fatto incazzare», Lello fece un cenno col mento verso Fabio che scalciava qualche pietruzza. Andrea si mordeva le labbra, dondolava sui piedi. _Su e giù, su e giù, lo sa o non lo sa, lo dico o non lo dico_. Annuì un paio di volte, soffiando via un riccio dalla fronte. «Comunque Cesco è un po’ coglione… lascia perdere, eh?», continuò.  
E Lello era così. Non aveva bisogno di tanti paroloni, dei discorsi impegnati, di quelle minchiate là, Lello guardava e capiva. Semplice. Con Lello era sempre semplice.  
Si guardarono un attimo, un mezzo sorriso sulla bocca e Lello che, alla fine, sapeva sempre tutto, anche se Andrea non ne parlava.  
   
   
   
Fabio aspettava Alex appoggiato al furgoncino blu. Sbuffava ogni tre secondi. «Fabio, senti…»  
Roteò gli occhi. «Che vuoi?», fece, schioccando la lingua sul palato.  
«E’ che sono stato un po’ stronzo», Andrea guardava un po’ oltre la sua testa, dove Cesco saltellava nervosamente.  
« _Un po’_ », gli faceva il verso Fabio. «Senti, Andrè, lascia stare. Non farti seghe mentali. Poi comunque è meglio se te ne vai», si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle, passandosi una mano in faccia. Scansò Andrea e si gettò sul sedile posteriore dell’auto, immusonito e nervoso.  
   
Alex, da qualche parte alle spalle di Andrea, sogghignava. «E’ solo un po’… _primadonna_. Ha paura, mi sa.»  
Andrea si guardava le scarpe. Non lo voleva ammettere che ultimamente ne provava un po’ troppa anche lui, di paura. Era una di quelle cose che si teneva strette perché se le dici, se ti scappano, la gente le usa come un coltello. Sbuffava, mentre Alex gli si faceva vicino, le mani in tasca e gli occhi verdi al cielo. Qualche goccia di pioggia sottile sulla fronte. «Ha paura di farsi un po’ male. Fabio ha un problema con l’abbandono, una cosa del genere.»  
«Che?»  
Ale gli fece un cenno con la testa, portandolo sotto la tettoia. Cesco che agitava una mano e se ne andava a testa bassa, ma sembrava già lontano anni luce da tutti loro e Lello più in là che si finiva la sua sigaretta e li guardava tranquillo, placido.  
«Cinque anni fa i suoi hanno scoperto ch’è bisessuale. Il padre l’ha sbattuto fuori di casa. È venuto a stare da me, con mia zia e mia sorella. I miei-», le ciglia erano umide, il suo sguardo saettava verso l’alto con insistenza, con rabbia forse. «I miei non li ho più e mia zia è una in gamba, comunque. Però Fabio ha sempre ‘sta cosa dentro, che non deve attaccarsi troppo alle persone oppure ci resterà di merda, quando lo manderanno via a calci nel sedere.»  
E c’era una cosa strana, nella sua voce, una nota calante, dolciastra, di chi si prende cura di qualcuno da sempre. Fabio era in bilico, faceva l’equilibrista su un filo sottile e fragilissimo e se la rideva, ma forse non sempre.  
«Di te si fida, però.»  
Ale scoppiò a ridere, limpido, buono. Non aveva bisogno di pensarci su, si umettò le labbra. «Di me si fida perché lo conosco da una vita!»  
E forse era vero, forse Fabio s’ancorava ad Ale per non cadere da quel filo e allora Andrea si chiedeva ma adesso su quel filo ci stavano insieme? E se si muoveva male, se faceva gesti bruschi, chi sarebbe caduto davvero? «Mi stai dicendo che devo stare attento o mi meni, una cosa del genere? Guarda che non è che siamo tipo, che ne so, _fidanzati_ », fece una smorfia. Dio, che discorso da sfigati.  
«No, solo non prendetevi per il culo», sussurrò Ale, una pacca sulle spalle di Andrea e lo sguardo mai negli occhi degli altri. «Fabio ha già abbastanza problemi.»  
«Che fai, il suo angelo custode?»  
«Faccio l’amico di una testa di cazzo, Andrè. Una testa di cazzo che si scotta facilmente.»  
«Dovresti farti una ragazza.»  
Rise, passandosi una mano sul viso. «Forse.»


	8. 7

 

Presto l’Estate sarebbe strisciata su Cignoli, portandosi dietro i primi venti afosi e i luccichii sulle increspature del mare, le prime magliette sopra l’ombelico delle ragazze, i tatuaggi finti sulle anche.  
Nelle serate più luminose -di quelle in cui sua madre restava dalla signora Bignani che abitava in fondo a Strada Vecchia, per la partitella a burraco-, Andrea tirava fuori un telo rosso, lo stendeva per bene nel suo balcone del quinto piano e Fabio suonava il campanello di casa con una sigaretta che gli pendeva dalle labbra.  
Si volevano bene, quelle volte, come in certi film adolescenziali, quelli in cui si parla solo lo _slang_ dei giovani e il protagonista è un cazzone da redimere, con un cuore grosso come una casa, però. Di solito il tizio, nella scena clou, stappa una birra e brinda alla salute di tutti quelli che gli hanno parato il culo una o due volte nella vita.  
E Andrea, a Fabio, gliel’avrebbe parato il culo, davvero.  
Ci pensava, in una delle loro sere luminose, mentre Fabio si stendeva sul telo rosso, con il posacenere sulle ginocchia e i capelli nerissimi negli occhi.  
   
Lo guardava e si diceva che, senza un particolare motivo, l’avrebbe messo nella tasca una volta o l’altra e se lo sarebbe tenuto là per un bel po’.  
Di quei pensieri doveva rendersene conto in qualche modo, Fabio, perché sorrideva un po’ di più, senza guardarlo mai.  
«A che stai pensando, bimbo? Torna sulla Terra.»  
In effetti, ci sarebbe tornato volentieri.  
Ma c’era Fabio e quel balcone, le sue sigarette sottili che non finivano mai di bruciare e quella cosa piccola e fragile che Andrea si godeva davvero solo così, nel silenzio. Tutti fuori. Erano in un universo parallelo, forse.  
«Che così è più facile», senza saperlo davvero stava allungando una mano verso le dita di Fabio, bianche come conchiglie.  
«Così come?»  
«Così. Da soli.»  
«E’ da cagasotto, però.»  
Fabio che fumava accigliato era uno di quei fuochi d’artificio troppo rumorosi su cui Andrea doveva socchiudere gli occhi. Stava di profilo, allungato sul telo rosso, gli occhi stretti e una linea che attraversava per lungo la sua fronte pallida.  
Fabio lo guardava tra le ciglia. «Tu hai paura.»  
Andrea ritirò la mano come se si fosse scottato e si mise a sedere. Lo sguardo distante da quello di Fabio. «Di che dovrei avere paura?»  
«Di quello che dice la gente. Si vede.»  
«Col cazzo.»  
Fabio continuava a succhiare tranquillo dal filtro, le labbra schiuse e in mezzo il fumo denso. «Non ne hai parlato manco con Lello, scommetto.»  
«Sono affari miei.»  
Andrea si passò le mani sul viso più volte. Le dita tremavano; le strinse in due pugni duri contro le palpebre.  
Fabio tirò le ultime due boccate, un po’ di cenere gli bruciò le dita e lui non disse nulla, non fece neppure una smorfia. Poi si tirò in piedi, fece un cenno con la testa.  
   
Rientrarono nella stanza. Il telo rosso gettato in un angolo e Fabio che si richiudeva alle spalle la porta finestra con un tonfo.  
Si avvicinò ad Andrea, gli spostò i capelli dalla fronte con le dita freddissime. Andrea non l’avrebbe dimenticato mai quel fondo scuro negli occhi di Fabio.  
«Ti piace questo?», gli aveva chiesto Fabio in un sussurro. Andrea aveva buttato giù saliva e forse un po’ di quell’imbarazzo che odiava a morte.  
Sentì sulla bocca il sorriso di Fabio, mentre annuiva.  
«E allora che te ne fotte? Almeno sentiti libero con i tuoi cazzo di amici. _Amici_ , ti dice niente?»  
Andrea strattonò la maglia di Fabio tra i pugni chiusi e posò con rabbia la fronte sulla sua. «Tu vivi in un mondo che non esiste», gli soffiò addosso. «Svegliati, Fabio. Alla gente fanno schifo quelli come noi. Anche se sono _amici_ ».  
Fabio respirava forte dal naso, come un toro. Gli occhi rossi e lucidissimi. «No, sei tu che devi svegliarti. Cazzo, io sono questo. Sono disposto a farmi fracassare la testa, per cercare solo quello che mi fa stare bene, che mi fa ridere.»  
Andrea non lo disse, ma Fabio gli sembrò forte, quella volta. Non quel tipo di atteggiamento solido di cui parlano nei documentari delle lotte contro i grandi mali della vita. Il cancro, i paesi del terzo mondo, orfani di guerra.  
Fabio aveva una forza sottile, silenziosa, che gli strisciava sempre negli occhi. Era la stessa energia rabbiosa che Andrea aveva visto in quel Lello quattordicenne che fumava una sigaretta nel cortile della scuola, mentre i Tani lo prendevano in giro per la morte di suo padre.  
«E io sono questo», concluse, più per se stesso.  
Fabio lo guardò come se avesse appena detto una stronzata colossale.  
«Cos’è che saresti?», bisbigliò a un millimetro dalla bocca di Andrea, un sorriso stronzo in mezzo alla faccia. «Non ti sto chiedendo di fare le checche in giro. Ti sto chiedendo di smetterla di vergognarti.»  
   
Quella sera, Fabio disse che c’erano due Andrea. Uno era quello che usciva con gli amici, cantava in auto una canzone degli Oasis, non aveva paura delle scazzottate, era quello che si scolava una birra ogni sera davanti al cancello della scuola e andava avanti tirato da un cappio invisibile.  
L’altro invece, era quel tipo di ragazzo che ascoltava il White Album dei Beatles con un giradischi –lo aveva visto, sotto il letto, anche se Andrea credeva di averlo nascosto bene- fissando il soffitto. Era quello che gli toccava il petto con la punta delle dita, mentre si baciavano; quello che voleva scappare da Cignoli, ma che forse ci sarebbe tornato poi, per cambiarla, per renderla meno spigolosa. «E sei così tocco che ci proverai veramente. Devi solo capirlo.»  
Disse quella frase più volte, _devi solo capirlo._ Andrea sapeva cosa significasse e gli veniva da sorridere, perché era un po’ come stare in mezzo alla testa di Fabio ed era un posto davvero bello.  
 _Non devi essere all’altezza di nessuno, devi solo capirlo,_ gli stava dicendo. Gli piacevano entrambe le parti. Gli piaceva Andrea per intero.  
   
Fu una bella sera, per Andrea. Ed era strano, perché non aveva fatto niente di speciale. Stava solo a braccia e gambe aperte sulle coperte, mentre Fabio parlava del suo nuovo lavoro all’ autorimessa con il vecchio Tonino, seduto sul pavimento.  
«E’ un bel lavoro», aveva detto Andrea sinceramente e Fabio si era zittito all’improvviso. Si era arrampicato sul materasso e s’era messo a fissare Andrea in silenzio.  
«Che c’è?»  
Fabio aveva scrollato le spalle, senza cambiare espressione, senza smettere di guardarlo. Poi gli aveva stretto un polso e se l’era tirato addosso.  
   
«Non mi sto facendo pagare. Per il lavoro all’autorimessa, dico», si fermò un attimo per guardare il cielo ormai scuro fuori dalla finestra. «Quando avrò lavorato abbastanza da ripagarlo, Tonino mi darà una delle macchine abbandonate che stiamo rimettendo a nuovo.»  
«Mi sembra una bella cosa…»  
«Lo è. Ci farò un viaggio, un viaggio lunghissimo. Sceglierò anche la musica, perché voglio una cazzo di autoradio con i fiocchi.»  
«E dove andrai?»  
Fabio tornò a guardarlo. I suoi occhi erano grandi quanto pozzi e qualcosa, sul fondo, brillava tanto. «Non lo so ancora, ma chi se ne frega. Il punto è che _potrò_ farlo, capisci?»  
E in qualche strano modo Andrea aveva capito davvero. Era esattamente come da bambino, quando baciava uno dei suoi amici che lo lasciavano giocare con i modellini delle automobili. Perché gli andava di farlo e _poteva_ farlo, anche se quello si puliva le guance con il palmo della mano e diceva «sei strano».  
   
«Tua mamma starà per tornare…»  
Fabio si tirò in piedi e infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans. Saltellò un paio di volte per riuscire a tirare fuori un oggettino di plastica. Un’audiocassetta.  
La posò sul letto, accanto alla gamba di Andrea.  
«Cos’è?»  
Fabio si passò una mano sul mento, come faceva sempre quando era in imbarazzo, ma non l’avrebbe detto nemmeno per sbaglio.  
«Niente. Sono un po’ di pezzi. Puoi sceglierne un paio per la serata al Tredici. Li abbiamo provati più o meno tutti», si guardò intorno e poi fece un cenno con la mano verso la porta. «Poi ci fai sapere. Ora vado.»  
«Sì…»  
   
Fu strano. Davvero, davvero strano.  
Andrea si alzò dal letto con la sola intenzione di accompagnare Fabio alla porta. Invece gli venne voglia di baciarlo. E lo fece. Tutto qui, come da bambino.  
Fu uno di quei baci veloci e familiari, eppure Fabio sorrise e ad Andrea venne da ridere.  
«Questa è una cosa da froci, bimbo», sghignazzò Fabio. Lo baciò ancora nello stesso modo e se ne andò.  
   
Tornando in camera, Andrea riprese l’audiocassetta, la inserì nello stereo. I pezzi sul lato A erano tutti quelli che avevano provato nella cantina di Lello. Sul lato B ce n’era uno solo.  
   
C’erano poche cose per cui Andrea avrebbe detto grazie, di quelle cose perfette che capitano quando ne hai bisogno, quando qualcuno o qualcosa ha deciso che è il momento, per te, di _capire_. La canzone che si ritrovò ad ascoltare fu una di quelle.  
Tonight, tonight degli Smashing Pumpkins fu un sospiro lungo tre minuti e mezzo. O forse, fu una notte intera passata davanti allo stereo, col volume bassissimo, la voce di Billy Corgan come un sussurro nel buio. Aveva già ascoltato e provato a cantare quella canzone, Andrea, ma mai gli era sembrata così lucente.

   
 

  
 _Believe, believe in me, believe._  
 _Believe that life can change,_  
 _that you’re not stuck in vain._  
 _We’re not the same, we’re different tonight._  
 _Tonight, so bright. Tonight._  
   
 _Believe in me as I believe in you,_  
 _tonight._  


   
   
 

La copertina era un foglio bianco piegato a metà. All’interno, con la calligrafia piccola e disordinata di Fabio, c’era solo scritto: _believe._  
   
   
   
La sera dell’esibizione avevano appuntamento al cancello del Palmieri. Cesco disse che li avrebbe raggiunti al Tredici. Pensarono che fosse strano, ma c’era l’esibizione a cui pensare e le parole dei testi da ricordare a memoria, Lello che s’era bruciato un pacchetto di Marlboro da dieci in un’ora, Fabio che continuava a darsi colpi con le bacchette sui palmi e Ale che non ce la faceva più dal ridere, davvero. Era _la sera_.  
   
Ale diceva che sarebbe andata alla grande, che i pezzi avrebbero mandato a fuoco il locale.  
«Insomma: Oasis, Nirvana, Soundgarden… è roba proprio forte.»  
Lello mise le mani a coppa davanti al viso, poi le sfregò tra loro, alla fine se le cacciò nelle tasche. «Sì, roba forte. Mia madre pensa che siano cose da figli di Satana.»  
Andrea si ricordò di quella volta che aveva portato l’articolo sulla morte di Cobain a casa di Lello, sua madre aveva continuato a ripetere che certe persone venivano al mondo al contrario e non sarebbero mai riuscite a raddrizzarsi. Andrea aveva risposto solo che c’era qualcosa, in quelle persone, come una macchia di petrolio che soffocava e intossicava quanto c’era sotto la superficie.  Fu assurdo ricordarsi di quella risposta proprio in quel momento. Qualcuno l'avrebbe chiamata _illuminazione._  
   
«Abbiamo aggiunto una canzone, Ale», sorrise Andrea.  
«Ah, sì?»  
«Sì, è quel pezzo che passano ogni tanto alla radio… Tonight, tonight.»  
Lello cominciò a dondolare su un gradino. «Ringrazia che gli accordi sono facili, Andrè. L’abbiamo provata pochissimo.»  
Andrea sollevò le spalle. «E’ altra roba forte».  
Fabio, dietro la schiena di Ale, rideva.  
   
   
   
   
Arrivarono al parcheggio del Tredici che non era ancora buio. Ale diede una pacca a tutti e, prima di entrare nel locale per iniziare il turno, chiese a ciascuno cosa si aspettasse da quella serata.  
Lello si strinse nelle spalle. «Un po’ di spicci non li butterei via».  
«Mi aspetto di riuscire a cantare bene, evitando di somigliare ad una scimmia ubriaca», annuì Andrea. Non avrebbe potuto farli ridere di più.  
«E tu, Fabio? Tu che t’aspetti?»  
«Che la gente si diverta, che ci trovi bravi e, che ne so, che ci chiamino per suonare ancora. In posti sempre diversi».  
Ale sorrise e disse due parole, solo due. «E sia».  
Fu come dare inizio i giochi, sganciare le catene.  
Andrea pensò che prima o poi quel posto, quelle luci, quella ghiaia, le persone che aveva intorno e quel senso di nausea sarebbero diventati ricordi smangiucchiati ai bordi e, nonostante tutto, si sentì bene. Perché se ne rendeva conto in quel momento, perché _c’era_. E Fabio lo guardava con un tratto matita nera sotto gli occhi, Lello si passava le mani sulla faccia e sparava una raffica di vaffanculo al mondo perché si era giocato il pacchetto di sigarette e al Tredici non ne vendevano, Ale -da qualche parte oltre l’ingresso del locale- s’infilava il grembiule da barista, fischiettando una delle canzoni che Andrea avrebbe cantato sul palco.  
Ed era tutto semplicemente lucente.

 

   



	9. 8

Andrea grattava con le unghie il legno vecchio e scuro del bancone.  
Cesco entrò nel locale come un folle, le mani impazzite tra i capelli, sulla faccia, nelle tasche dei blue jeans.  
Si avvicinò piano piano, guardandosi attorno.  
Lello buttò giù un sorso di birra e un altro e un altro, prima di salutarlo con una stretta di mano veloce. Ale, dal canto suo, continuò a pulire un bicchiere rigato senza alzare lo sguardo. «Ciao, France’», biascicò poco convinto.  
Andrea guardò la scena come da lontano. Qualcosa proprio non quadrava, ma non riusciva a capire _cosa_. Un fastidio pungente gli premeva nella testa.  
   
«Bimbo.»  
Andrea si schiarì la voce. «Eh», guardò di sottecchi Fabio sullo sgabello accanto al suo, quegli occhi chiari e osceni, la bocca schiusa in un broncio divertito, la testa appena appena chinata sulla spalla.  
«Sei nervoso?»  
Andrea sbuffò, roteando gli occhi. «No», si grattò la nuca.  
Non era nervoso, non per l’esibizione almeno. C’era qualcosa nel modo in cui Cesco li guardava, che lo faceva sentire stranamente incazzato.  
Così passò gran parte del tempo ad evitare lo spiacevole desiderio di mollargli un cazzotto sulla mascella.  
Fabio rise. Il tratto pesante di matita nera sugli occhi che si scioglieva. «Sì, invece», gli sussurrò.  
Ale distolse lo sguardo, ridacchiando e scuotendo la testa, mentre Cesco si agitava nevrotico, cercando di guardare questa e quella cosa, ma mai verso loro due.  
«Oh, Cesco, ma che c’hai? Sei strano», ciancicò Lello, una manciate di noccioline nella bocca. Le riserve di nicotina nel suo corpo cominciavano tragicamente a scarseggiare, era evidente.  
«No, è okay», si alzò dallo sgabello. «Avete sistemato gli strumenti?»  
   
   
   
Sistemarono gli strumenti velocemente, intanto che una musica pesante cominciava a riempire il Tredicivolte.  
Fabio arrotolò la camicia sui gomiti, mentre posizionava la batteria. Lo guardò tra le ciglia un paio di volte, poi si legò i capelli in un codino, ridendo.  
Fu quando la gente cominciò a riversarsi nel locale, quando la canzone che gracchiava dagli altoparlanti della sala fu coperta dalle urla, che Fabio artigliò il polso di Andrea, che faceva su e giù dal palchetto.  
Si chinò sul suo orecchio e «vieni con me» bisbigliò piano.  
Lo trascinò nel corridoio buio che portava al bagno, il sorriso furbo che gli tagliava il viso mentre lo bloccava al muro.  
«Fabio, di là è pieno di gente. Dai…»  
Ma la bocca calda e rossissima di Fabio era già sul suo collo, succhiava quel pezzo di pelle tra la mandibola e l’orecchio e poi scendeva in basso, sulla clavicola, i denti a lasciare chiazze viola sulla pelle. Smise, ridendo, solo per disegnare cerchi con la lingua in quello stesso punto. «Andrea, Andrea, Andrea… non c’è nessuno… Solo noi.»  
 _Solo noi._  
Solo uno spazio sottile, tra loro due, e il fiato di Andrea che si spezzava e poi ripartiva più veloce. E le mani di Fabio ovunque, sulle spalle, sul collo, sotto la maglia e troppi « _Fabio, ti prego_ », ma ti prego cosa? Non lo sapeva, Andrea.  
E poi: solo sospiri e fiato condensato e una patina sottile e scivolosa di sudore sul collo di Andrea, sul petto di Fabio.  
Baci, baci, baci. Per dirsi che no, non importava nient’altro, che bastava solo quello per imprimersi bene nella testa chi fossero in quel momento. E per dirsi che lo erano _insieme_.  
E via la paura, via le porte chiuse per prendersi la mano di nascosto, via i ‘come faremo a spiegarlo’.  
Baci, baci, baci. A dire che tutto è giusto così.  
   
   
Un rumore poco distante ruppe la bolla di sapone.  
Cesco aveva negli occhi una luce furiosa, le mani strette attorno al busto per difendersi da un nemico invisibile. Stava immobile all’angolo del corridoio.  
«Dobbiamo iniziare».  
   
   
   
La gente sotto al palco aveva strillato e ballato e sudato, qualcuno aveva urlato per il bis. Delle ragazze avevano lanciato baci.  
Ale si era goduto lo spettacolo, fischiando tra i denti ogni tanto e cantando ad alta voce i ritornelli di ogni pezzo.  
Scesero dal palco inciampando nei fili degli amplificatori, Armando piazzò una birra in mano a ciascuno.  
Cesco se la scolò in un sorso, poi si prese pure quella di Lello. E di Fabio. Andò avanti ancora e ancora e ancora. Drink su drink, mentre gli occhi si facevano lucidi e si stringevano sempre di più per mettere a fuoco.  
   
«Oh, fai piano, eh. Non fare l’esaltato», rise Fabio, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Cesco schivò la sua mano, sulla bocca una smorfia disgustata. «Ne ho bisogno.»  
«Ma che problemi hai, stasera, Cesco?»  
«Sei tu il mio problema.»  
Fabio gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Era un coglione.  
«Sei un coglione», soffiò Andrea tra i denti.  
«Grandioso. Il fidanzatino dell’anno ha parlato.»  
«Ma che cazzo vuoi?»  
La gente continuava a dimenarsi, intorno a loro. Qualche mignottella rideva, i ragazzini chiedevano botte e sangue.  
Ale li guardò più volte dalla sua postazione, allungando il collo e rischiando di lasciarsi scivolare bottiglie e bicchieri dalle dita.  
«Smettetela di metterci nella merda. Le vostre porcate fatele da un’altra parte. Non dove c’è gente, non dove sto _io_.»  
Lello strattonò la camicia bianca di Cesco, artigliò la stoffa all’altezza della schiena. «Stai esagerando», soffiò duro, tra i denti.  
Cesco cominciò a ridere, massaggiandosi le tempie. Perse la presa sul bicchiere che si frantumò sul linoleum.  
Tutt’intorno non smettevano di ballare a bocca aperta e ridere ad alta voce, per coprire il rumore di tutto il resto.  
Una vena sulla fronte di Fabio pulsava veloce. Si gonfiava e poi spariva sotto la pelle bianca. Si chinò sul viso di Cesco, stringendo un pugno sul colletto della sua bella camicia stirata. «Brutto demente, non stavamo scopando».  
«Non c’è bisogno. Basta che ti metti a parlargli nell’orecchio, a toccarlo ogni volta che ti sta intorno», si leccò le labbra, indeciso, gli occhi ormai annebbiati. « _Frocio_.»  
   
Il pugno di Andrea fu come una molla. Veloce, velocissimo, quasi invisibile. E poi ci fu solo Cesco accartocciato su se stesso, con le mani sul naso, la camicia chiazzata di sangue e Ale che schizzò verso di loro, Fabio con le mani sulla nuca, affondate tra i capelli. Lello rimise in piedi Cesco con una smorfia nervosa.  
«Sei una merda, France’», sputò fuori Ale, il sorriso gentile lasciato a riposare. «L’avevo capito subito che razza di verme che sei. Fatti un favore, vattene.»  
«Ma che cazzo ti metti in mezzo tu?», biascicò Cesco, un manica premuta sotto il naso. Lello si allontanò da lui. «Stai sempre a fare da baby-sitter a quello là. Guarda, saresti anche simpatico, se la smettessi di star dietro ai finocchi.»  
Fabio scattò in avanti, i muscoli del collo gonfi e rossi; Ale lo trattenne con una mano sul petto. «E tu saresti più simpatico se te ne stessi fuori dalle palle.»  
   
Qualcuno alle spalle di Cesco fischiò a lungo tra i denti.  
Il tizio si chinò a raccogliere i cocci del bicchiere di Cesco. «Il ragazzo qui non ha torto», sentenziò. Era rozzo, aveva gli occhi sbilenchi e le labbra strizzate in una smorfia menefreghista. «Certe cagate non vanno sbattute in faccia alla gente in questo modo. Mica potete pretendere che ce ne stiamo zitti a guardare», si lanciò uno sguardo intorno. Qualcuno si godeva la rissa. Armando, nel retro del locale, era troppo lontano. «Non lamentatevi poi se queste sono le conseguenze.»  
Fabio strinse la mascella in una linea dura e netta. «Vaffanculo», schiaffeggiò la mano di Ale, allontanandola, strinse il pugno sulla maglia del ragazzo. «Non provare neanche a parlare, stronzo. O vogliamo dire a tutti che queste cagate, in fondo, ti piacciono tanto?», gli soffiò nell’orecchio, strattonandolo.  
Come un flash improvviso, Andrea seppe chi era quel tipo. Si portò i pugni chiusi sugli occhi. Era quello che aveva picchiato Fabio, mesi prima. Quello che gli aveva chiesto un pompino.  
Il tizio sputò sulla faccia di Fabio, la saliva gocciolava sul suo zigomo destro. Alessandro afferrò un braccio di quello, lo tirò indietro, Andrea e Lello si misero a spintonarlo.  
Dimenandosi, il verme allungò il collo, dando una testata alla fronte di Fabio. Lui barcollò all’indietro, la sua spalla si schiantò contro un tavolino di legno, rovesciandolo. Ricevette calci nella pancia e tra le scapole.  
Andrea morse il braccio di quel bastardo fino a che non sentì il sapore metallico del sangue sul palato.  
Un ultimo calcio colpì la nuca di Fabio, il sangue che sporcava il pavimento e diventava un lago scuro, quasi nero.  
I capelli di Fabio erano un groviglio appiccicoso, la sua fronte livida.  
Alessandro urlò. 


	10. 9

Un passo.  
Un altro.  
E ancora uno.  
Andrea si strinse nelle maniche del cappotto di qualcuno che non ricordava, stava morendo di freddo.  
Il corridoio era bianco, pulito. Sembrava tutto così calmo e _statico_ , in quel posto.  
Andrea si chiese se il colore della morte fosse il bianco-ospedale. Sicuramente era così. Lo avrebbe chiesto a Fabio, dopo. Se lo immaginò con i tubicini di gomma che sparivano sotto la pelle bianchissima. «Che l’hai mica vista la luce bianca di cui parlano tutti?», gli avrebbe chiesto.  
Lui avrebbe riso un sacco con la matita sciolta agli angoli degli occhi. E Andrea lo avrebbe baciato senza fargli troppo male.  
   
«Andrea, fai silenzio, shhh, non parlare da solo, dai, vieni qua», Lello gli tirò un braccio. Lo abbracciò in modo un po’ goffo, perché Lello non sapeva abbracciare le persone.  
Sentì la stoffa bagnarsi un po’, là dove c’erano le guance di Lello sulla sua spalla. Neanche quello faceva mai- piangere.  
Guardò Alessandro con la testa stretta tra i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia, come se stesse per vomitare, o come se stesse vomitando da ore.  
Non c’era bisogno di tutte quelle scene, comunque. Fabio li avrebbe presi tutti per il culo.  
«Fabio ci prenderà per il culo».  
   
Per un attimo, mentre tutto rimaneva così fermo e sospeso in quel corridoio bianco-ospedale, ripensò a Fabio nudo nel suo letto, le lenzuola stropicciate attorno ai fianchi, la bocca schiusa appena in un sorriso indolente.  
Nella sua testa, baciò le lentiggini chiarissime sulle sue palpebre, poi scese a mordergli il petto.  
Fabio rideva.  
«Mi vuoi?», soffiava quasi senza voce. Andrea lo sentiva comunque, lo sentiva sempre. «Ancora?»  
   
«Andrea, non tremare». Lello gli graffiò la schiena a furia di stringerlo.  
   
Ora le labbra di Fabio –sempre nella sua testa, maledizione, _nella sua testa_ \- erano sul suo mento, giocose e oscene. «Allora, bimbo?»  
   
   
   
 _Che espressione, trauma cranico._  
 _È sporca. Mi sembra sporca, Fabio._  
 _E tu sei pulito. Bianco bianco. Ma non bianco-ospedale, quello no, è un colore morto._  
 _Tu sei vivo._  
 _Tu sei vivo, no, Fabio?_


	11. Bonus track+Epilogo

 

_È l’inizio della fine e del futuro._   
**[Andrea]**

  
   
   
   
   
A volte ci penso.  
È un ricordo confuso, un po’ appannato, probabilmente perché non voglio pensarci _davvero_ la maggior parte del tempo.  
Ricordo vagamente il funerale. Gli occhiali scuri della gente, la camicia celeste di Lello (è stata l’unica cosa che io abbia guardato per tutto il tempo).  
Alessandro ha pianto e nessuno l’ha visto. Ha vomitato dietro l’angolo della chiesa, sua sorella gli ha passato le salviette, l’ha abbracciato.  
Lui era appeso. È l’unica immagine che mi venga in mente per descriverlo: un corpo appeso.  
Cesco stava in piedi davanti a noi, la testa bassa.  
«Vattene», gli disse Alessandro, spintonandolo. «Vattene, perché non sei meglio di quelli che l’hanno ammazzato».  
   
So che per un lungo periodo non ho parlato, mio padre stava in casa molto più spesso e mia madre sempre meno, ma quando c’era piangeva dietro la porta chiusa a chiave del bagno, con l’acqua che scorreva dal rubinetto per ore. Se piangesse perché aveva capito che fossi finocchio o perché sembravo pazzo –e forse lo ero veramente, non lo so bene ancora adesso-, non ne ho idea.  
Ho sognato la notte della rissa per giorni. Piangevo molto e non ripulivo mai né le lacrime, né il muco. Non urlavo, forse perché non ci riuscivo. Avevo i capelli unti, pesanti, la mia stanza puzzava e nessuno riusciva a metterci piede.  
So che mio padre ogni tanto se ne stava seduto sul pavimento, al di là della porta. Non ha mai avuto il coraggio di bussare, di dirmi qualcosa.  
Lello passava a trovarmi ogni giorno. Pestava i pugni sullo stipite come se ci stesse combattendo, lo stronzo. Penso volesse spingermi ad urlargli contro qualche bestemmia. Non ci è mai riuscito, comunque.  
Non so per quanto tempo sono andato avanti in questo modo.  
   
Trovarono Cesco con una corda in mano, in camera sua. Qualcuno riuscì a fermarlo prima che si mettesse il cappio al collo.  
Qualcuno me lo disse, forse Lello, forse mia madre. Mi misi a ridere.  
   
Alessandro passò a casa mia una volta. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati di rosso come se li avesse grattati ogni giorno con la cartavetrata. Era più magro di come lo ricordavo e aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, come i _suoi_. Solo che quelli di Alessandro erano biondi e stupidi.  
Non parlò molto. Biascicò qualcosa a proposito del fatto che mi capiva e che non sarebbe più tornato a rompermi le palle, ma aveva bisogno di parlare. Alla fine, però, non disse proprio niente. Rimase a fissare la finestra con le lacrime che gocciolavano dal mento. Neanche lui le asciugava più.  
Ricordo che lo abbracciai e che mi disse «grazie», bagnandomi la maglia di saliva. Poi si alzò dal mio letto e se ne andò via.  
   
Non so dire precisamente quando, ma feci una doccia e lanciai dei vestiti appallottolati in un borsone. Lasciai un biglietto sterile a mia madre e me ne andai senza salutare nessuno. Quando mi chiusi alle spalle la porta di casa, mio padre dormiva sfinito sul divano in salotto. Almeno dieci bottiglie di birra vuote sul pavimento.  
Andai all’autorimessa. L’auto su cui _Lui_ aveva lavorato era al centro dello spiazzo. Tonino c’aveva messo dei fiori intorno.  
Camminai con calma verso la stazione, pensando al treno che avrei preso. Avevo un solo posto in cui andare ed era la casa dei miei zii, a Milano. Avevo chiamato mia zia Maria, due giorni prima. Mi aveva chiesto cosa fosse successo e io le avevo detto solo che dovevo andarmene da lì o mi sarebbe successo qualcosa di davvero brutto.  
Ho pensato al fatto che Alessandro avesse più diritti di me, a sentirsi morto. E che Lello non si meritava niente di quello che stavo facendo. Poi arrivò il treno.  
   
Sono passati due anni. Non sto bene, non sto male. A volte, neppure sto. Ho preso il diploma da privatista. Mia zia ha dovuto sganciare un po’ di soldi per quello e anche per lei che, cazzo, chiede veramente tanta grana per farsi due chiacchiere con me.  
Mia madre ha chiamato ogni giorno. Mi ha chiesto se lo amavo.  
Lo amavo? Io non lo so, è morto prima che lo capissi. Quando gliel’ho detto, ha fatto un gemito lunghissimo e poi un singhiozzo.  
   
Lello mi ha mandato delle lettere. Ho risposto brevemente alle prime, poi ho smesso di scrivergli perché non sapevamo bene cosa dirci. Mi è mancato? No, credo. Non mi è mancato mai nulla perché non riuscivo a sentire, non so se mi spiego. Sa, è come quando ti bruci, ma non te ne rendi conto subito. Il dolore arriva piano. E poi comunque, per un po’, quella porzione di pelle è come insensibile al caldo e al freddo e ai graffi. Come se non ce l’avessi più.  
   
Avevo diciassette anni quando Fabio è morto.  
Avevo diciassette anni quando sono scappato di casa.  
Avevo diciassette anni quando ho smesso di chiedermi quanto tempo ci mettono, le cose belle, a colare via.  
   
In una delle lettere di Lello c’era scritto che mi voleva bene e che il mondo forse non era abbastanza per Fabio, che a lui servivano cose più spettacolari, come me. C’era anche scritto _io lo so._  
Non lo so, cosa sapesse. Forse lui sapeva se lo amavo oppure no.  
Una cosa che so io adesso, invece, è che Fabio –strano dire il suo nome- viveva veramente in un mondo tutto suo, ma non ha mai mentito. Né agli altri, né a se stesso. Lui, in quel mondo -in cui puoi sbattertene se la gente trova un etichetta da appiccicare addosso alle cose come alle persone; in cui puoi camminare a testa alta anche se ti chiamano rottinculo o finocchio o _malato_ ; in cui puoi fare della tua vita quello che ti pare, perché è tua, solo tua-, ci voleva stare. Era una sua scelta.  
Io ho preso una sola decisione, nella mia vita: andare via da Cignoli. Dai suoi angoli asfissianti, dai suoi tempi morti commentati da gente che non ne sa un cazzo di te.  
È che le cose possono cambiare, si parlerà sempre di progresso, qualcuno un giorno le verrà a dire che hanno inventato il teletrasporto, ma la vuole sapere una cosa? Noi siamo così assurdamente _fermi_.  
Credo che fin quando un paesello riesce a toglierti l’aria, fin quando le chiacchiere della gente sono la coscienza comune, si dovrebbe stare al mondo come ci stava Fabio. A costo di restarci secco, proprio come lui.  
Bisognerebbe restare e alzare la testa. Se scappi da un posto come Cignoli, con le vecchie che inorridiscono e si fanno il segno della croce quando una donna lascia il marito, ma non spendono due parole per chi muore per un pregiudizio, allora scappi dalla vita.  
Stai facendo finta di non vedere.  
Ma io non credo di essere come Fabio, me lo deve dire lei. Mia zia la paga per questo, no?  
Mi dica, io ci tornerò mai a Cignoli? Riuscirò a non sognare più di ammazzare quel bastardo della rissa? Riuscirò a farmene una ragione, ad elaborare l’evento, a farne un’esperienza edificante e quelle stronzate là?  
Va beh, ma non si sprechi. Lo so già.  
Sto ancora cercando il mondo diverso di cui parlava Fabio e, se prima o poi ‘sto viaggio finirà, dovrò tornare e fare i conti.  
Il punto è: quanto tempo ci metterò a capire?  
   
   
 

  
**00 – Oggi**  
[Un epilogo senza rumore]

  
   
   
«Andiamo?»  
Lello si stringe nel cappotto, uscendo dal locale, si passa una mano dietro la nuca. Il vento è freddo, Andrea deve stringere i pugni nelle tasche per non tremare. Annuisce e lancia un ultimo sguardo stordito verso quello che una volta era il Tredicivolte. Adesso si chiama _Sweet House_ ed è un Lounge Bar, qualunque cosa significhi.  
   
In dieci minuti, la Toyota di Lello è arrivata a destinazione. La ghiaia scricchiola sotto le ruote. Andrea pensa al quel furgone blu di Ale e alla sua autoradio.  
«Siamo arrivati», bisbiglia Lello, il motore spento da almeno cinque minuti e lo sguardo ansioso.  
Quando Andrea scende dall’auto e raggiunge l’ingresso della città, Lello resta qualche passo indietro, a contare i sampietrini su cui posa la suola delle scarpe.  
«Ci pensi spesso?», chiede piano col naso per aria. «A Fabio, dico».  
Sì, adesso Andrea ci pensa spesso perché ha imparato a farlo senza ficcarsi due dita in gola subito dopo.  
«Penso a tutto. Anche a te, ad Ale… a Cesco.»  
«Ha un figlio, ora. Alessandro, dico.»  
«E si chiama Fabio?»  
«E si chiama Fabio.»  
Poi Andrea soffia via una risata, portandosi una mano sul viso. Ale lo avrebbe fatto comunque, anche se Fabio non fosse finito in quel modo. Soprattutto se non fosse finito in quel modo. Fabio lo avrebbe preteso, con quell’aria da primadonna e il sorriso da stronzo sul viso.  
Lello guarda da un’altra parte, si stringe nelle spalle, soffiando tra le mani per il freddo di Dicembre. «Cesco è stato in analisi per un sacco di tempo… sai, la storia del cappio…»  
Andrea fischia tra i denti. _Già._ Ne sa qualcosa degli strizzacervelli. «E tu?»  
«Io cosa?»  
«Tu come te la passi.»  
«Così…»  
   
Camminano per Strada Vecchia. C’è ancora lo stesso Tabacchi in piazza e gli stessi noiosi negozi. Appiccicati sopra i cartelloni pubblicitari scoloriti, i volantini con gli sconti del mese al supermercato. Un randagio scava tra le buste dei rifiuti, a tratti abbaia forte.  
Le prime volte ch’era tornato in paese per salutare i suoi, Andrea non usciva di casa, non riusciva neppure a pensare di farlo.  
Adesso sono passati quasi dieci anni e, alla fine, a Cignoli c’è tornato per davvero.  
Sta guardando quelle vie, con Lello; forse domani chiamerà persino Alessandro, gli chiederà di portare con lui suo figlio e riuscirà a chiamarlo per nome. _Fabio_.  
Questo non cambierà le cose e le voci di paese saranno sempre taglienti, il marcio resterà incollato a quella città e ad ogni posto come quello.  
Ma stare là, al centro della piazza, fa la differenza, in qualche modo.  
«Ce l’hai una persona vicino, Andrea?»  
Lello lo guarda tra le ciglia, forse chiedendosi se sia stato indelicato o inopportuno.  
«Ho un ragazzo», Andrea sorride al cielo scuro.  
   
Dietro l’angolo un auto schizza a tutta velocità. Due ragazzi urlano stonati sopra la musica.  
Billy Corgan è di nuovo un sussurro nel buio: _believe that life can change,_   _that you’re not stuck in vain._  
 _We’re not the same, we’re different tonight._    
 

  
**Fine**

 

 


End file.
